Secret Keeping
by Shania Nowhere
Summary: Eileen visits several of her friends and loved ones during the summer, learning many odd and mysterious secrets along the way. Story takes place after Father Figure and before Eternal Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 1: Eileen

It was the beginning of a long summer and Eileen was excited to spend some of it away from the stuffy confines of her flat. She would be visiting several of her friends during the summer vacation, spreading her visits out over the next two months to keep from going stir crazy.

Cheryl had invited her to her apartment over in America where she stayed while not at school. Though Eileen had only known Cheryl for a few months, through circumstances unknown to anyone else, they had become best friends. It was mostly Cheryl's idea for her to visit but Eileen was excited about seeing a foreign country, after all of Cheryl's extravagant tales of living in New York. She was also curious to see the wizarding school there that Cheryl once attended before unfortunate events resulted in her transfer to Hogwarts. Eileen would be visiting her first, since she was the furthest away from where she lived.

Her next destination was the familiar residence called the Burrows. The twins wanted to show her some of their secret magical creations before school started again, something about a plan to sell them and needing her assistance in making sure they were safe for human use. Though she'd known Fred and George Weasley since she first came to Hogwarts, there still remained many secrets about the twins and their mysterious plans for the future. She only hoped that by being involved in their experiments, she wasn't becoming an accessory to anything illegal.

After she had schemed much devious and possibly dangerous things with her partners in pandemonium, she was to travel to Scotland to visit her friend Lucas. She didn't know him very well but they had become study buddies during the school year, mostly her helping him but occasionally learning something new from the soon to be 2nd year student. From Lucas modest ramblings, she understood that his family was quite well off, owning a vast estate in the highlands of Scotland where their entire family lived in several ancient manors. She'd be spending most of her time exploring the estate and the towns around it, thrilled to experience more Muggle and wizarding culture outside of the school.

Eileen planned a break after her travels in order to check up on her kneazle and await her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers visit. Lupin was due to stop by at some point when she was still at home to check up on her since he didn't have a home of his own for her to visit, or at least he didn't want her to see it. Eileen had become fond of the werewolf during the time he taught at Hogwarts, having an accidental bond with him that they shared every full moon. It gave them ample time to share stories and grow closer than just student and professor, she might dare to say they were good friends. But her friendship status with the older man seemed to make him somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of staying for very long, so he planned to cut his visit short, despite her protest. He knew full well whom she was visiting next and did not want him hunting him down out of jealousy.

Her last escapade of the summer was to see her legal guardian, Severus Snape. During many of their letters to each other, he had proposed a trip out to his home at Spinners End. She had never seen his house before and felt extremely honored to have been invited, not hesitating to accept for fear of delay causing some reconsideration. His residence, from what he described, were quite meager and not exactly fit for a child to live in but she didn't care, it meant time to bond with him outside of the strict ruling of school policies. If anything she wished to visit him first but he had insisted on being last, most likely to give him time to overhaul the house and make it not nearly as dreary and dirty as she imagined it being. He did, after all, spend most of his time at the school or away on business and hardly had time to care what it looked like while he was gone.

It was a week after she'd returned from school and she was already itching to travel, sending and receiving many messages from her companions discussing the visits. The time finally came one late Sunday evening for her to be off to America and she could hardly wait to leave. She had packed what little clothing she owned and left Mephistopheles with a method of feeding himself while she was gone. Her downstairs neighbor was fond of cats and she had arranged with her to care for Mephistopheles while she was away, since she thought it too cumbersome to bring the kneazle along with her. Picking up her suitcase and pulling her traveling cloak around her lithe body, she turned to the kneazle and said, "Behave yourself and don't go running around outside unless you have to, okay? I'll be back in a couple months!"

The kneazle merely stared at her and meowed softly, flicking his tail as if to say goodbye.

With a sigh, Eileen looked around the small flat one last time before exiting through the front door. She made her way downstairs to the empty street below; few people were outside, mostly elder couples strolling together as per their daily routine. Making sure to be well out of sight of any person, Eileen walked a few blocks before rounding another corner and finding herself in a side street. Quickly, she stuck out her wand hand as if beckoning a taxi and within seconds, a purple triple-decker bus flew to a stop in front of her.

"Where ya off ter, miss?" A young man asked as the door opened. It was Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight bus, his acne infested face welcoming in the evening light.

"To America, actually. Are you able to get there?" Eileen asked as she boarded the bus.

"Blimey, awfully far way fer ya ter be goin'! Where about in America?" Stan asked as the bus lurched into action, speeding around corners and barreling down streets at unsafe velocities.

Eileen was prepared for the bus and had performed a cushioning charm on her seat so as to keep her from flying around as she spoke. With a lost expression, she said, "Well, it's in New York."

"Ah, the wizarding capitol of America! Quite a fascinatin' place, that be! 'fraid it'll cost ya 1 Galleon ter travel there, miss."

"I have it." She presented the young man with her single gold coin and he took it, smiling merrily down at her as he clung to a pole by the driver's seat.

"So you're going to New York? Fancy a bit o' culture during the summer?" The driver said over his shoulder as he narrowly missed hitting a mailbox.

"Yes, I'm staying with a friend. She lives in some place called 'the projects' in 'the Bronx'?" Eileen looked clueless but the driver gave a knowing nod.

"Many wizardin' families live there, no one suspects nothin' strange in those parts! Right dangerous place though, hope someone's waitin' for ya. Hold on tight, it'll be a long drive!" The old man said as he shifted gears and the bus flew faster than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 2: Cheryl

"Thank you, good sirs!" Eileen called out as she stepped off the bus.

"Don't mention it! Mind you we don't make rounds here in America, you'll have ter take one o' the local Middy Buses ter get back!" Stan shouted before the doors shut and the bus zipped out of sight.

"Middy Bus?" Eileen muttered to herself before glancing around at her location. She stood on a rather dismal looking street corner under a dim street light, the scenery less than welcoming. Buildings all along the street were run down and looked as though they'd been deserted for a while. Obscene shouts from within them told her otherwise and she subconsciously pulled her cloak tighter around her body. She heard the click of heels approaching behind her and turned quickly to see a rather scantily clad woman in red pumps walking toward her, eyeing her curiously through her thick lashes.

"Whatcha doin' out hea, kid? Go home to ya mutta!!" The woman said, her accent quite thick.

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I think I'm lost. Is this 'the Bronx'?"

The woman let out a barking laugh, saying, "Mayum? What ah ya, some kinda damn aylien?"

Eileen blinked in confusion, hearing a discussion drift through the night over the rumble of cars. She wasn't sure why they were so enthusiastic about breaks in walls and gardening tools but they seemed to be very intent on informing the whole neighborhood of it. Trying to focus on the conversation at hand, she said, "I'm from England, actually, I'm looking for - "

"Eileen! There you are!" Cheryl came running up just as a gunshot rang out in the distance.

"Hello, Cheryl. This is an interesting neighborhood you live in." Eileen said calmly as her friend approached.

"Yeah, let's get inside, okay?" Cheryl said quickly, grabbing Eileen's arm as she eyed the hooker who looked a bit annoyed by all the young girls invading her street corner.

The girls took off down an alleyway where a man stood waiting in the shadows, a cautious look on his face as he glanced around to make sure they were alone.

"This is Eileen! Eileen, meet my pops!" Cheryl said cheerfully, despite the gloomy aura of the outdoors.

"I'm glad you got here safe, we should have arranged a meeting place. Let's go while were still alone." The man said, holding out his hand to the girls.

Cheryl took his without question and Eileen did as well after a moment of consideration. Swiftly, the group apparated to a bright apartment that was much quieter than it was outside, most likely thanks to magic.

"Welcome to my home away from Hogwarts! I think you call them flats in England, its not much but its home to me!" Cheryl said, waving her arm around the small apartment.

It didn't seem like a place a wizarding family would live, compared to the Weasleys' house it appeared quite normal. A sitting area was placed near the door around a strange little black box with a window in front, the kitchen was at the other end of the room in one corner with a couple doors in the opposite corner leading to bedrooms and baths. The green and mahogany color scheme made the place feel earthy and natural, framed moving and still photos on the walls displaying all sorts of people waving cheerfully from their enclosures.

Eileen marveled at the serene feel of the place as Cheryl explained what each part of the apartment was before leading her to her bedroom.

"And this is my room, its kind of small but it's my sanctuary when I'm home. I set up a cot, you can use my bed." Cheryl said, sitting down on the cot parallel to her own bed. The room was surprisingly girly, the walls a pale pink and the carpet a dark cranberry color, accenting the white and hot pink furniture. She had a couple shelves filled with books and pictures, along with odd thin plastic books she did not recognize. There were also various paraphernalia sitting everywhere that gave the room a cluttered feeling, but everything seemed to have its place and wasn't taking up unnecessary space. On the walls were large still photos of people, some done in an art style Eileen was not familiar with. One of them was a rather androgynous figure with purple hair that looked as though a weed whacker had been taken to it, wearing a black and white vest with its bare chest showing to indicate it was male. Another of the photos was in black and white; it was an older man with a somber expression on his scruffy face, his haunting eyes seeming to follow Eileen into the room. Upon closer inspection of his eyes, she noticed that they were similar to hers.

"His eye..." Eileen pointed to the picture distantly, lost in the mans gaze.

"Eh? Oh, that's David Bowie! He's a London-born singer," Cheryl hopped up and trotted over to admire him as well, "Isn't he pretty? Hey, now that you mention it, his eyes ARE like yours! He got in a fight when he was younger and some guy popped him good and it was never the same after that."

"It's just like mine." Eileen touched the picture gingerly, running her hand over the eye that was hidden partially behind his messy hair.

"Yeah, I guess it is! Your eyes are a lighter blue though. Like a husky dog!" Cheryl grinned before whirling around and collecting some sheets out of her closet, "So you want another blanket? You're kinda skinny, you might freeze to death in here, pops likes it cold at night."

Blinking out of her trance, Eileen turned at looked at the bed setup, "Oh, I don't want to impose, you don't get to sleep in your bed all year. I use a cot at home anyway, I can take it."

"Are you sure? Pops said I need to be courteous and give you my bed while you're staying here." Cheryl whispered, leaning back to make sure her father wasn't in the hallway eavesdropping.

"It's fine, thank you anyway." Eileen smiled, sitting her bag down next to the cot.

Cheryl yanked a pile of sheets down and tossed them at the cot before hugging Eileen suddenly, startling her for a moment as she said, "Thank you! I miss my bed so much!"

"That's a strange thing to say but you're welcome." Eileen muttered, stiff in the girl's embrace.

Cheryl quickly released her and pounced on her bed, causing the neatly made sheets to fly up from the impact before slowly settling back down. She spread her arms out as if to hug the bed, moaning her muffled enjoyment of the fluffy comforter in her face.

Eileen smiled and sat down on her cot, saying, "Shall we sleep now? It is quite late."

"Are you tired? I usually stay up late on the computer." Cheryl said, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"What's a computer?" Eileen looked clueless.

"Geez, doesn't anyone in the wizarding world use Muggle technology?" Cheryl sighed, "A computer is this little box that stores information like text, pictures, music, anything! It's really great, I'll show you tomorrow but if you want to go to bed now..."

"I am a bit tired, it was a long drive." Eileen yawned.

"Okay, I'll let you change while I tell pops we're going to bed!" Cheryl leapt off the bed and ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Eileen sighed as she opened her bag and rummaged for her sleeping garments, missing the presence of her kneazle whom usually slept with her. Quickly undressing, she shimmied into her nightgown just as a knock came at the door and Cheryl called in.

"Ya decent?" Cheryl bellowed.

"Yes." Eileen shouted back, feeling silly yelling from such a short distance.

Cheryl came in with a smile and a bundle of fur in her arms, saying, "Look who I found hiding in the kitchen!"

"You have a cat too?" Eileen perked up at the sight of the white and black lump curiously eyeing her from its master's arms.

"Yep, her name's Oreo, cause her butt and head are black and her middle is white!" Cheryl laughed before plopping the cat down on the floor and turning to close the door, "She usually sleeps with pops but since I'm home, I get her company!"

Eileen crouched to pet the cat, stroking it gently as she smiled, imagining her being Mephistopheles. Glancing up, Eileen watched Cheryl take down her dirty blond hair for the night.

She had it twisted up and pinned in back with a large barrette, the ends of her hair flared out in a fan-shape on top.

As she unclipped the barrette, her hair tumbled down free across her back, coming to the base of her shoulder blades in wavy locks. Tousling it before turning to face Eileen, Cheryl let out a sigh and said, "So what do you want to do tomorrow? I know you mentioned wanting to see my old school and such but we can tour the city before that. You're still staying for two weeks, right?"

"Unless you get sick of me before then." Eileen smiled.

"Me get sick of you? There's more chance of that happening the other way around!" Cheryl laughed, climbing into bed and sitting cross-legged on the covers.

The gentle thud of a door closing sounded in the hall and Eileen asked, "Where's your mother?"

"Oh, it's just me and my pops, no mom around here!" Cheryl beamed but it seemed more forced than real. Before Eileen could ask anything else, she threw the covers up and quickly hid underneath, saying determinedly, "Best to get some sleep, long day tomorrow! Good night!"

"Good night..." Eileen muttered as she reluctantly crawled under her sheet and nestled into the pillow, letting her hand hang over the edge of the bed to lightly stroke the cat curled up on the floor. Tomorrow indeed would be a long day and it was best not to start it off on a sore note so she dropped the subject of parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 3: New York

The morning came quickly and Eileen woke to find herself alone in the room, the smells of bacon and pancakes drifting in from the kitchen. She let out a soft yawn as she went about getting dressed, wandering out into the hallway after few minutes to follow the delicious odor.

The kitchen was alive with movement as Cheryl and her father prepared breakfast, taking turns cooking things on the stove and mixing on the counter.

"Oh, that was a good flip, pops! You're the best pancake maker ever!" Cheryl cheered her father on as he made a batch of pancakes.

"Heh, you know it!" Her father grinned as he tossed the pancakes with a great flourish to show off his mad flipping skills.

"Pancakes?" Eileen spoke up and surprised the two chefs.

Turning around, Cheryl beamed and said, "Yep, and my pops own recipe too! Appley Applegate Flaps!"

"It's nothing special, just has fruit in it and some spices and such." Her father said modestly, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"You kidding? They're the best thing since cheesy crust pizza!" Cheryl said boisterously as the two laughed.

"What's pizza?" Eileen asked, finding the scent of the pancakes intoxicating.

"It's the greatest creation on Earth! All the things you need for a balanced diet! And you're in luck cause New York is the pizza capitol, especially Little Italy! We've got pizza masters straight from Italy itself cooking here! We'll have to go over to Lombardi's for lunch, they have the best pizza!"

"Is Lombardi a friend of yours?" Eileen asked curiously, interested in experiencing the flavors of New York.

"No! We go there a lot during the summer when I'm home! It's a restaurant over in Manhattan! Hey, we should go to the Bronx Zoo too! Its really awesome, have you been to a zoo before?"

"Not really, I've been to a botanical garden though, is that similar?" Eileen said, remembering Snape's birthday excursion.

"Plants and animals are totally different things, you'll love it! Oh, we have to go by Augury sometime too, it's the off season but I'm sure that if we contact the headmaster he'll show us around! He might not want me to come in but you can check it out." Cheryl laughed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you visited." Mr. Applegate chuckled, giving her a shoulder squeeze before piling the freshly cooked pancakes on a plate.

"I guess not. Hogwarts is way better though; the teachers are nicer...well, except for Snape. Pancakes, Eileen?" Cheryl beamed as she stabbed a couple pancakes with a fork.

With a glare, Eileen said, "He's just...misunderstood. Yes, I'll have two and a couple strips of bacon, please."

"And he's grouchy, maybe he hasn't had a vacation in a while. Syrup?" Cheryl commented as she piled the food absentmindedly.

"Yes please; all the teachers are free for the summer, I'm sure he gets plenty of time off."

"What does he do during the summer anyway? Just sit around his house all day pondering ways to torture his students next term?" Cheryl asked, squirting a small lake of syrup over her pancakes before adding silverware and passing on the plate.

Eileen took it and headed out to the dining room table, saying over her shoulder, "I'm not exactly sure, perhaps he has a small side business of selling potions?"

"Seems like a logical course of action to keep one busy." Mr. Applegate chimed in as he served himself.

"As long as it doesn't require house calls, his bedside manner is less than stellar. Can you imagine? 'Does this hurt? 10 points from you for crying! It's not my fault if you die because my potion tasted gross and you wouldn't take it!' What a sweetheart." Cheryl mocked with a grin as she strolled out to join Eileen.

"He's not that bad, honestly..." Eileen scoffed as she munched on a piece of bacon.

"This Snape, is he that teacher you've told me about before, Cheryl?" Mr. Applegate asked as he joined them as well.

"Yep, he's the potions teacher who has it out for all his students. I bet he has a little diary somewhere with the names of all the kids he's going to whack." Cheryl laughed with a mouthful of pancake.

"Oh, I doubt it, he's just a tough teacher. When I was a young wizard, I had a teacher in Herbology that..." Mr. Applegate went off on a tangent about his childhood growing up, all the fanciful tales that often bore the listener to death.

While Cheryl rolled her eyes and went back to stuffing her face with breakfast, Eileen listened intently to his story with thorough enjoyment.

They finished breakfast and stepped out around 10 am, making their way to the subway for a ride to Central Park. The subway was somewhat crowded as they waited for a train to come along, random conversations going on around them as people talked to each other and spoke into little boxes.

"What is that man doing?" Eileen whispered to Cheryl, pointing to one of the men seemingly talking to himself.

"He's on his cell phone, why?" Cheryl replied, looking confused before remembering, "Oh right, our people don't use phones. Well, it's how Muggles talk to each other when they're far apart, they don't have the Floo network or owls to send letters."

"I see, how interesting." Eileen nodded before saying, "Why don't we have cell phones?"

"Um...well...I don't know, really. I suppose cause those old wizards are set in their ways?" Cheryl chuckled as a train pulled up.

There was a ding as the sides of the train slid open and the people crowded in and out of the openings.

As the wizards hurried onto the train, Eileen dawdled as she admired the crowds of people trapped inside the metal cylinder. Suddenly, she heard a man near by shout at her, "Washda closendaws!"

"Huh?" Eileen gazed at him in confusion.

Cheryl grabbed her arm and pulled her all the way into the subway car and out of the way of the doors as they snapped shut behind her, saying, "He said to watch out for the doors. You'll get used to the accent; not everyone talks with one but a lot of the people around here do, depending on which borough you're in."

"That's interesting, perhaps that's why that woman was so confused when I was speaking to her." Eileen nodded contently.

Cheryl sighed, not wishing to enlighten her friend in the ways of the world.

The train sped through its tunnel, the compartment rattling ever so slightly as it crawled down the tracks to its many destinations. Eventually, it stopped at 81st Street and the group departed from the subway, making their way up to street level to wander. It was a rather busy area, full of yellow buses and children getting on and off them, all flowing in and out of a large building adorned with banners.

"What's that place?" Eileen asked curiously, admiring the structure they were passing.

"Oh, that's the Museum of Natural History. You can learn a lot about the history of Muggles all around the world in there. If you wanna go in after we visit Augury well have to grab some Muggle money from the Gnox Wizarding Bank first." Mr. Applegate said, gazing up at the building himself as they stopped on the street corner at the crossing lines.

"Hurry, the light just changed!" Cheryl said, grabbing Eileen's hand as she leapt off the curb and into the street. They crossed together, giggling as they ran and left Mr. Applegate to walk across alone.

The park was lush and green with fluffy bushes lining the many paths that wound through the trees in every direction. They followed a small, winding path deep into the park to a small lake hidden amongst the cherry trees. As they approached, a small stone pedestal grew up from the ground; Eileen guessed that magic made it appear in the presence of wand carriers while remaining hidden from innocent Muggle eyes.

The group gathered around the worn down stone and inspected its surface. On it was a plaque attached within 3 rings of carved numbers. Inscribed on the plaque was, "_traba vos postulo ut excito, ut reperio moenia in lacus_."

"The ship you need to wake, to find the castle on the lake," Eileen read out loud before turning to Cheryl, "Is it a clue?"

"Sort of, it just means you gotta poke the right numbers to call the ship up so we can get to the school. They change the code every year and only the teachers know it. Except us, we were an exception." Cheryl explained as her father pulled out his wand and began to tap the numbers on the stone face: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42.

The circles began to revolve in different directions as the ground trembled and the wind picked up over the lake. Suddenly, the water was sucked down into a whirlpool, out of which swirled a medium-sized boat. The waters calmed as the boat steered itself to shore, dropping anchor and sending out a plank to allow the trio to board.

"Right then, let's go!" Mr. Applegate said as he marched up the rickety wooden ramp.

"You'll love this place, it's like Hogwarts! Not nearly as awesome though, nothing can beat that place!" Cheryl chirped, hopping onto the boat like it was a normal routine for her.

Eileen cautiously but curiously boarded behind the Applegates as the gangplank withdrew into the side of the vessel.

"You'll want to get below deck for this bit, lest you be washed off on the journey." Mr. Applegate said, waving the girls threw an entrance to the lower compartment.

Slowly, the ship pushed off from shore and headed out to the center of the lake as the whirlpool reappeared, swirling about as if someone had unplugged the lake. Down they went, spinning round and round with the current until at last the water swallowed them whole before settling back to its calm state, no trace of them left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 4: Augury

The magical boat arrived in port a half-hour later, docking at a pier a few feet from the teachers entrance. As the passengers climbed out of the cabin onto the deck, a cool breeze met them that sent shivers through them, the weather surprisingly cool for this time of year. Awaiting the gangplank's descend to the dock, a cloaked man stood on the pier with a calm expression on his face as his hood fluttered around his head in the breeze.

"Welcome to Augury, travelers. If you'll follow me, the headmaster is waiting for you in his office." The man said, gesturing up the dock to the expansive school grounds.

Eileen stared in awe at the Victorian structure, tall turrets rising up from the intricately carved roofs, the mahogany and marble contrasts quite striking in the afternoon light. Rot iron fences wove around the parameter of the building giving it a more closed in feel than the wizarding school she was used to.

"Hogwarts is bigger." Cheryl hissed to Eileen as they walked down the wooden pier to shore, their escort glancing over his shoulder in acknowledgment of his hearing her comment. Cheryl coughed as she scratched her head and said loudly, "Wow, you guys sure did a great job fixing up the west wing! Looks better than before!"

The man merely grunted as Cheryl's father muttered to her not to mention the incident while they were there.

They walked up several flights of stairs before finally reaching the headmasters office at the top of the tallest tower. The man knocked and announced their arrival before leaving to attend to other duties, quickly descending the stairs while glancing over his shoulder with a disapproving stare.

The door creaked open and a tall man greeted them with a broad smile. He was not young but not terribly old either, or at least he had aged gracefully; his short-cropped curly red hair was flecked with gray and soft wrinkles accented his milky blue eyes.

"Ah, welcome! Right on time as always, Gregory. Come in, I just fixed a pot of tea." The headmaster said in a deep but gentle voice. He ushered his guests into the office and flicked his wand at a tray of drinks, bringing it over to his desk where he served the tea.

They sat in chairs around his desk and drank as the headmaster began to talk about the school with a great pride, going into detail about its founding and growth over the decades.

Eileen sipped slowly at her tea as she glanced up at the walls full of portraits like in Dumbledore's office. There weren't nearly as many, either meaning many of the teachers served very long terms as headmaster or the school wasn't as old as Hogwarts.

The faces on the walls stared down at her curiously, almost as if they were studying her; it made Eileen uncomfortable for some reason.

"...and so that brings it up to me as the current headmaster. Dear me, have I forgotten to introduce myself? My name is Professor Artemis Prewett, I've been headmaster of this school for the past 20 years." The headmaster said with a smile.

Eileen's attention immediately snapped back to the man talking at the mention of his name and she said, "Prewett? Are you of any relation to Molly Weasley?"

"Why yes, she's my niece. Do you know her?" the professor said in surprise.

Eileen glanced over at Cheryl who had let out a low groan before answering, "Yes, I'm good friends with her twins Fred and George. They never mentioned having a great uncle who lived in America."

"Ah, yes, well...we don't speak very often. There was a bit of a roe with the family and I'm afraid that's the reason I moved here. How are they?" He chuckled, looking slightly embarrassed as he scratched his head.

"They're getting along. I am curious to see the rest of the school, it's not often you get a chance to explore other wizarding schools." Eileen said coolly, trying to change the subject.

"Of course! Follow me, well start downstairs in the dining hall and work our way through." Professor Prewett said, leaping up from his perch on the edge of the desk and collecting all the drinks before magicking them away.

As they followed the seemingly absent-minded professor back down the staircase, Eileen whispered to Cheryl, "You never told me he was related to the Weasleys."

"I didn't know!" Cheryl hissed back, looking rather uneasy now knowing that she had escaped one school only to attend another with more Weasleys than she'd left behind.

"So that's why you don't like Fred and George?" Eileen cocked an eyebrow.

Cheryl pursed her lips before muttering, "Maybe."

Sighing, she turned her attention to the man rambling animatedly about the school and its activities.

"...and you'll find our school plays Quodpot, as opposed to the more internationally accepted game of Quidditch. They're similar games but Quodpot tends to be more violent, what with the exploding Quod and all..." the professor explained, "I was never much for the wizard sports, I wasn't on a team when I attended Hogwarts unlike most of my other relatives. Too busy studying for tests, I'm afraid!"

"Fred and George play Quidditch, they're quite good." Eileen noted.

"Are they? Well, that's good to hear! I think I'd like to see them play sometime if I weren't too busy with attending to the school's needs." He mused.

"I'll send you some pictures." Eileen offered with a smile.

"Would you? That's awfully kind of you, I think Id like that very much! Ah, there's our divination teacher Miss Dappling. Good afternoon, Lilith, how are you?" Professor Prewett called out to a black-haired witch strolling down the hallway toward them.

She began to wave when her gaze landed on Eileen, a look of shock crossing her face. Letting out a gasp, she uttered, "It's you!"

"Uh..." Cheryl frowned and glanced at Eileen who looked slightly surprised, "You know her?"

"Destroyer of man! Killer of beast! APOCOLYPSE!! DEMON CHILD!!" The witch wailed, making wild gestures with her hands as if trying to whisk her away with magic.

"Lilith, please! Calm yourself!!" Professor Prewett shouted over her screaming, going to her to ease the woman's sudden burst of insanity.

"Ugh, not again, she told me while I was in school here that I was going to 'aid the child of Satan in destroying the world'. Crazy old bat..." Cheryl scoffed before noticing that Eileen seemed to believe what the woman was saying.

In fact, Eileen stepped forward and said, "What are you talking about?"

"The prophecy, you will destroy us all!! The Prince of Darkness' child!" She screamed, pointing a crazed finger at her.

"Lilith, come now! What have I told you about drinking so early in the day. Away with you, back to your room!" Professor Prewett said sternly, guiding her toward the nearest set of stairs.

"You mustn't let her stay here, headmaster, she carries a curse with her that will kill anyone who gets close to her!" The witch exclaimed, whimpering as the headmaster patted her on the back.

"There there, Lilith, now go on up to your room and rest." Professor Prewett gave her a gentle push toward the stairs and waved her on up, waiting until she was out of sight to let out a frustrated sigh, "She's been going on for weeks about this demon child prophecy she claims to have seen. Honestly, I don't know why I don't fire her but the students seem to learn a lot from her classes."

"Perhaps we should leave, we've seen enough of the school for one day." Mr. Applegate suggested, glancing over at the girls with concern.

"Oh, don't like Lilith's behavior put you off. Come! You haven't seen the grounds yet! Our groundskeeper recently acquired a Pegasus foal that were planning on making a group project for the students in the coming years! Its quite adorable, doesn't take to me very much." The professor chuckled, leading his guests outside onto the vast grounds of the school. The entire property was on an island several hundred feet offshore, the surroundings being mostly that of a large lake.

"Where are we exactly?" Eileen asked, gazing around curiously.

"On an island, it's been made invisible to the Muggles so we're safe from any wandering boaters." The Professor explained.

"I see, so there's a Fidelius charm on this place, which is why you cannot speak of where we are precisely." Eileen noted matter-of-factly.

The headmaster chuckled and replied, "You're definitely a knowledgeable witch, not many your age know of such advanced magic."

"She's a real smarty pants sometimes, ain't she?" Cheryl laughed, catching Eileen in a headlock.

"Indeed. Let's head over to the woods, Gideon's waiting for us." Professor Prewett said, escorting them to the wooded area behind the school, which was small in comparison to the vastly sprawling forbidden forest of Hogwarts.

"Do you have any magical creatures living in your woods like centaurs or werewolves?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Dear me no, our woods are nothing like that of Hogwarts, though we do have the odd rogue creature that got loose during a class. It is rumored that a vampire lives in the deepest, darkest part of the woods that preys on students that venture too far into the darkness."

"They just tell that story to the 1st years to stave off their interest in going in there. It really makes them more curious so it's pretty much reverse psychology."

"Yes, I have heard that." Professor Prewett muttered, glancing back at her, "Some 1st years go in the second dinners finished instead of going to their dormitory."

"Eheh..." Cheryl scratched her head before looking around absently.

Suddenly, a gray owl swooped in from nowhere and dropped a letter in the headmasters hands, flying off again across the woods.

The man curiously opened it and quickly read the contents before sighing and saying, "It appears I'm needed at the ministry of magic. I am sorry for cutting the tour short but you're welcome to explore on your own."

"Thank you, Artemis." Mr. Applegate said. The wizard bowed his head to them before striding back to the school. Mr. Applegate turned to the girls and asked, "Well, do you want to check the place out some more before we leave?"

"We should probably leave lest we cross paths with that witch again." Eileen replied, glancing up at the school as if she could sense her gazing down on them.

"Perhaps your right, the Pegasus will have to wait for another day. Who's up for some pizza?" Mr. Applegate said with a smile.

"ME! Let's go!!" Cheryl hollered, taking off across the field toward the dock, "Last one back to the boat doesn't get a bread stick!"

"Hey, no fair!" Mr. Applegate complained, trying to keep up with the two spry girls but failing miserably.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 5: Mothers

"I have to go over to the Ministry for a few hours, will you two be alright by yourselves?" Mr. Applegate walked into the living room where Eileen and Cheryl sat watching Muggle television.

"Don't worry, Pops, we won't throw a party with tons of older men and booze while you're away." Cheryl said casually, still staring at the television screen.

"Just make sure they catch the subway home." Mr. Applegate replied, walking over to the door and stepping out.

Eileen watched him leave before saying, "How is your father getting to the ministry?"

"Oh, he catches the Middy Bus to where the secret entrance is, we don't have a fireplace so that's how he travels."

"He doesn't apparate?" Eileen inquired curiously.

"Nah, he doesn't like to apparate much, says it makes him sick," She muttered as the show went to commercial and she suddenly jumped up, "Oh hey! Now that the old man's away, wanna jam to some music? I have tons of sweet music on my computer!"

"Muggle music?" Eileen blinked up at her curiously.

"Oh yeah, I'm not really big on wizard music, it's not as popular over here in America. Though it's kind of ironic, I like a lot of European bands..." Cheryl explained as she hopped onto her computer and began fiddling around on it. As she clicked buttons and nibbled on her lower lip in thought, a window popped up on the monitor displaying a list of titles.

Suddenly, the room filled with a lovely smooth drum and piano beat, a male singer musing over a woman he loved. As it played and Eileen marveled at the technology, Cheryl jumped up and began dancing around the room and singing along.

"Every little thing she does is magic! Every thing she do just turns me on!" Cheryl belted out, somewhat in sync with the singer, flailing her arms about as she danced around the room, causing Eileen to laugh at her ridiculous behavior. She grabbed Eileen's hands and began to dance her around the room, Eileen doing her best to awkwardly follow her.

"Are you sure this isn't a wizarding band?" Eileen shouted over the music.

"Yeah, they're called The Police! It's a band from London! Aren't they awesome?" Cheryl pranced around with her friend as the song kept a fun beat going.

"I guess so, I don't listen to music very often!" Eileen began to bop around with Cheryl, amused by the crazy dancing she was doing.

"Do you know how to swing dance?"

"Swing dance? I've never danced before, what is it?"

"I'll show you, it's easy!" Cheryl bounced over to her computer and switched over to another song that began with a rowdy drumbeat, followed by a playful guitar twang and boisterous trumpets. She tapped out the beat and took Eileen's hands, "Follow me, you just step side to side and do a back step and repeat!"

"Okay..." Eileen looked unsure but tried her best to follow, stepping along to the beat before slowly picking it up and bouncing along with Cheryl. Giggling, they danced around the living room, doing dips and spins, having a ball dancing to the song as it carried on, the singer speaking about subtle innuendos. They spun themselves silly as the song came to an end and they collapsed onto the couch, laughing hysterically.

"WHOO, that was fun! I haven't danced like that in years!" Cheryl hollered, sprawled out on the couch holding her aching abdominal muscles.

"Where did you learn to swing dance?" Eileen smiled over at her, a little winded.

"Back when I use to attend Augury they had annual dances, it was a lot of fun! My mom -" Cheryl stopped mid-sentence, her giddy expression falling as she got up and crossed the room to her computer, playing around with the music player, "Hey, I know a great song you might like. It kind of reminds me of Professor Snape."

Eileen gazed at her curiously, wondering what had just happened, "Your mom?"

"Isn't this a fun song? Maybe it's too upbeat for Snape." Cheryl laughed.

Slowly, Eileen got up and crossed the room, walking to the computer and turning off the song that was playing. She stared intently at Cheryl as she refused to meet her gaze, her hand shaking on the edge of the desk before it slipped into her lap.

"Why'd you turn it off? Didn't you like it?" Cheryl's voice was distant and nervous, her eyes staring blankly at the monitor.

"You never told me what happened to your mother." Eileen waited patiently for Cheryl to respond, watching her closely as if testing her Legimens abilities to read her face.

Her eyes told the story of a frightened and traumatized young girl who was recalling a memory she had tried so desperately to suppress, her fingers slowly curling around the fabric of her pants.

"My...my mom?" Cheryl looked pale, almost terrified. She suddenly jumped up and ran to her room, flinging herself into her closet and slamming the door, huddling into the darkness and rocking slowly.

"Cheryl!" Eileen blinked in surprise, following her and gazing at the closet in confusion before inching toward the closed door and crouching beside it. She could here Cheryl hyperventilating inside and felt her stomach turn awkwardly, leaning on the door and saying, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you mad. I...I understand how you must feel...I've never told anyone how my mother died."

There came no response but Eileen could sense she was listening and took a deep breath.

"My mother...she was a gifted healer, best in her class at Hogwarts. It was her dream to work at St. Mungos, try to find cures for the people there who were suffering from incurable ailments. She was given the highest recommendations by her teachers, she was ready to start work as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts...but then she met my father. " Eileen paused, hugging her knees to her chest, "She met him in a coffee shop, he was a Muggle but she found him charming, telling her stories of his work as a private detective. He was fairly handsome, had dark hair and dark eyes, she said he was mysterious and alluring. They fell in love and got married, apparently it was because of me, I don't really know why but she claims it's not really my fault."

She took a break to listen at the door and see if Cheryl was still listening. There was still no sound but the gasping had stopped, relieving her a bit as she continued.

"My mother told him she was a witch and introduced him to the wizarding world, she said he was frightened by it at first but became accustomed to it. He learned of the Wizarding war going on at the time and didn't want her working at the hospital, so he convinced her to move away from it all with him and they took up residence in a quiet town. At first everything was okay but a little at a time he cut her off from the wizarding world, determined to make her into a regular housewife."

She paused again, mostly to gather her nerve as she felt herself growing anxious over the memories.

"I remember the first time I saw him hit mother. I was only 5 years old, I heard him yelling at her in the foyer and peeked down the stairs just as he slapped her. I didn't understand why he would hit mother, she always taught me that it was wrong to hit people. I guess I know why she always taught me that, she didn't want me to follow in her footsteps. Five years later after years of watching my father abuse my mother and brainwash me into thinking it was my duty as a woman to submit to men, I couldn't watch anymore. It was a bad day, father had lost a huge case and mother had spent too much time teaching me magic that she forgot to make dinner. He started hitting her and yelling at her, calling her names that made her cry. I didn't like it, I asked him to stop but he hit me instead, that's how my eye got like this. He'd never hit me before, I didn't know what to think...but when he started choking mother I had to do something. So I stood up to him and when he came toward me again...I lost control and lashed out with my magic."

She found herself shaking slightly at the memory, retreating into the void in her mind as much as she could in order to finish her story and hopefully ease Cheryl's pain.

"He would have died, he should have died, but mother healed him. She told me that no matter how much we hate someone, we shouldn't kill them, it's not our place to pass judgment on their souls. Instead we tied him up and locked him in the basement so we had time to escape. Mother instructed me to pack up all her books and belongings in a big trunk, the one I bring with me to school every year, so I did while she made arrangements for us to live elsewhere. I had no idea that she had been planning this for months, she already had a flat in London picked out, a place he couldn't find us so we'd have time to figure something else out and be safe forever. When I had finished packing the trunk and gotten everything ready for the trip, mother levitated everything out to the curb where she called a Knight Bus and put everything on it, asking the man to keep an eye on me before sending me off. She said that she would be along as soon as she obliterated father's memory so he wouldn't pursue us but...she never came."

Eileen choked out those last words, shivering as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"When I got on the bus...I looked out the window and...saw daddy coming out of the house. He...he had a gun...he shot mommy...he killed her. He would have killed me too but the Knight Bus vanished a second later...that was two years ago..."

The closet door cracked open as Cheryl peeked out, a look of shock and grief on her face as she slid over to face her through the hanging clothes.

"You saw her die?" Cheryl sounded a bit hazy.

Eileen nodded, burying her face in her lap as she buried the memories of that night so she wouldn't have to keep suffering it over and over.

Slowly Cheryl rocked and thought over her own trauma, finally saying, "Five years ago I started attending Augury, my mom was a teacher there. She taught Charms class, she was a really awesome teacher, everyone loved her. She was also the head of my house there - Augury only has three houses: Forsythe, Bontecou, and Moriarty, or the Brains, the Brawn, and the Daydreamers respectively. I was a Forsythe, obviously. Back then I got into a lot of trouble at school, I was a bit of a prankster like those cinna-mint twins of yours, causing all sorts of trouble for the teachers. I thought it was funny but I guess it got my mom in trouble a lot since I was her kid. I didn't mean to get her in trouble, you know? I was just being a kid...kids goof off in class and set up magical traps for people to stumble upon in the hallways."

Eileen nodded, keeping her face in her lap in case Cheryl didn't want her to look at her while she told her story.

Taking a deep breath, Cheryl settled back a bit in the closet, leaning her back against the wall and hugging her knees, "Well...in my 3rd year, I got this brilliant idea to try out this new spell I had read about in a book. It was suppose to make it look like the school was on fire but it wasn't suppose to be real, just an illusion. When I used it, I must have said it wrong or something cause the school really did catch on fire; burnt down the west wing where the teachers lounge was. No one was suppose to be inside cause it was lunchtime but...my mom was preparing for a quiz for her class. She...didn't make it out. It was just suppose to be a joke, you know?"

Eileen slowly looked up as Cheryl choked on her words, looking like she wished she had died in the fire instead.

"I'm sorry..." Eileen whispered, feeling empathy for her suffering.

"I could hear her screaming...there was nothing I could do, I didn't know how to make it stop." Cheryl strained to talk, rubbing her arm as her face contorted into one of great pain, "After the funeral, I spent all my time locked in my room, I didn't want to talk to anyone. Pops tried to get me to see a therapist about it but I knew it was my fault, I wanted to die. I tried to kill myself a couple times but people always found me in time. A couple months after the incident, pops got a letter from Dumbledore inviting me to study abroad at Hogwarts. Apparently Headmaster Prewett had gotten in touch with him about my situation and felt it was in my best interests to get as far away from everything as possible. So pops shipped me off the next school year, got sorted into Ravenclaw and started my great act of being happy all the time so I wouldn't have to tell anyone what happened. No one knows what really happened that day...except Dumbledore...and now you."

Eileen watched her curiously, letting her arms slide down from her legs as she inched slowly into the closet and sat next to Cheryl. Sitting quietly, she waited for her to make a move, just making sure she was there for her.

"I just wanted to forget, you know? Maybe if I didn't have to remember it wouldn't hurt so much," Cheryl sobbed, "But it's hard to act like everything's great when I want to die every day I wake up and know my mom's not there."

Eileen cautiously put her hand on Cheryl's shoulder in an act of comfort, quickly finding her arms full when her friend fell into her embrace to cry. Quietly, she put her tiny arms around her and held her without another word, stroking her hair gently in an attempt to soothe her sorrows. They sat in the closet for a while until Cheryl's father came home and found them, quickly doing his fatherly duties and ordering Chinese food to comfort his daughter. The rest of the evening was spent in silence, everyone too afraid to say anything to anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 6: The Burrow

The next week in New York passed by quickly, Eileen spending every waking moment exploring the area with Cheryl and experiencing the foods and cultures of America until she had thoroughly soaked herself in it and bought enough souvenirs to go around. It was finally time for her to leave and head back over to England for her two week visit with the Weasleys at the Burrow.

As the trio gathered on a vacant street with Eileen's things, Cheryl beamed at her, clapping her on the back as she said, "Have a good trip! Don't get into too much trouble with those rascals!"

"I'll try not to, and thank you again for everything." Eileen bowed.

"Don't mention it, it was our treat, I'm just glad that my daughters been making such good friends at her new school." Mr. Applegate smiled kindly before producing a neatly wrapped box, "We thought you might like a snack for the trip back so we packed you a few things."

"Got yourself delicacies of America, stuff that makes UK food taste like crap, full of fat and tasty artificial ingredients!" Cheryl laughed.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to share when I get to the Weasleys. Their father will have a field day with this, no doubt. He loves Muggle stuff." Eileen chuckled, having learned of Mr. Weasley's adoration of Muggle anything and imagining him squealing like a schoolgirl when he saw foreign Muggle anything.

"Does he now? Then I bet he'll love this, here's a going away present to educate our UK friends on proper musical genius!" Cheryl handed her a small metallic device with a cord wrapped around it which she took gingerly.

Looking it over curiously, Eileen asked, "What is it?"

"It's a music player, I downloaded all the music off my computer and put it on there! I'm sure you can figure out some way to magically recharge it, but here's how it works..." Cheryl quickly demonstrated the use of the player as her father flagged down a Middy Bus.

Loading her belongings and new gifts onto the bus, Mr. Applegate smiled at the girls and said, "It's time to say goodbye, you'll see her again in a month!"

"Over a month!" Cheryl whined, already clinging to Eileen, "Seven weeks! Forty-nine days! One thousand, one hundred and seventy-six hours! One MILLION -"

"Alright, I get it, it'll be an eternity, you'll survive." Mr. Applegate rolled his eyes at his daughters display of mathematical abilities.

"I'll write to you, I promise." Eileen hugged Cheryl back before prying herself free and smiling.

Giving her a spoiled pout, Cheryl mumbled, "Okay, you better!"

"I will. Goodbye!" Eileen waved as she boarded the bus and was out of sight in seconds, to Cheryl's woe. A couple hours passed and Eileen hadn't touched her care package, too excited to see the Weasleys to bother thinking about eating. She passed the time writing letters to Snape and Lupin, pretty much identical save for personal messages she wished to share with them. The basic gist of each letter was:

__

"I had a great time in America, it's so bizarre! I went on a tour of the wizarding school they have there, it's smaller than Hogwarts and not nearly as old but fascinating nonetheless. The current headmaster is Mrs. Weasley's uncle, isn't that something? He was very nice, a bit absent-minded but still a good man.

New York City was so busy and full of culture, I could have stayed there for ages learning about Muggle life. I climbed to the top of the twin tower buildings and saw for miles, I also climbed to the top of the Statue of Liberty! It's this great big statue of a green woman in robes, kind of looks like a witch with a torch and spell book, which Cheryl and I found quite amusing.

Everyday we took something called a subway as transportation around the cities, its this great long car that flies through tunnels under ground, like a burrowing snake! It was so fast, I liked to stand up and see if I could keep from falling over when it stopped. There were wandering minstrels and shops in the subway too, it was almost like an underground city in itself.

I should be at the Burrow by the time you get this letter, I will be spending another two weeks there with the Weasley family. Should be fun, Fred and George have asked me for some help on some projects they have going on. Top secret business, can't tell you what it is!

I will do my best to write to you more often, I just keep getting caught up in the excitement and adventure all around me! I hope you are doing well, I look forward to seeing you soon!"

Before she knew it the Middy Bus had come to a halt at the end of a long gravel road that dallied down to the front doorstep of the Burrow. The rickety wooden structure was set back quite a ways from the main road most likely so passing cars didn't get an eyeful of magical business going on inside. It was a welcome sight as Eileen disembarked, collecting all her things on the curb with the help of the conductor.

"Thank you for riding Middy Bus, remember us next time you're in America!" The conductor cheerfully hollered.

"I will, thank you!" Eileen waved as the bus quickly drove off at the same breakneck speeds as the Knight Bus in the UK. Turning her attention once again to the house in the distance, she pondered how she would manage to get all of it down to the house. A brilliant idea popped into her mind and she closed her eyes to focus her thoughts on the twins.

_I'm here, come help me with my bags! _Eileen sent her message to into their thoughts and seconds later a pair of red dots could be seen peeking out of the doorway.

"She's here!" Shouts rung out in the distance and she giggled as the pair slowly came into focus, dashing down the long road to greet her.

"Hel-OOMPH!" She barely got a chance to properly greet them when she was tackled to the ground by the red blurs, finding herself beneath the grinning twins who clung to her like wet clothing.

"We missed you!" They exclaimed in unison, cuddling her lovingly as their father slowly brought up the rear.

"Honestly, you two, is that any way to treat a young lady? Where are your manners!" Mr. Weasley scolded them, brandishing his wand and threatening to use his magic if they didn't part of their own accord.

Scrambling to their feet and helping Eileen up, they began the process of carrying her things into the house, asking her about her trip to America as they went.

"And do they really have different plugs in America?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly as he guided her luggage up to Ginny's room.

"Yep, and I brought gifts for everyone!" Eileen beamed as she dug through one of the bags she had carried in.

The family gathered around the kitchen table as Eileen pulled out items she had bought in New York with the Weasleys in mind. She produced a simple orange cord with a plug at each end and held it out to Mr. Weasley, saying proudly, "It's an extension cord!"

"Fantastic! Is there a purpose for it being bright orange?" He marveled at the rope-like cord, looking at both ends with great amusement.

"I suppose so you can see it laying on the floor?" Eileen reasoned, digging around more.

"How ingenious! Those Muggles think of everything!" Mr. Weasley chuckled, draping the cord around his neck a couple times before plugging each end together, "It even makes a fabulous accessory!"

The boys laughed at how ridiculous he looked while peering at the bag waiting for their gifts.

"Cheryl took me to a toy store in the city and I thought you guys might enjoy some Muggle gag gifts." Eileen produced a couple items like marked cards and goggle eye glasses, handing them to the wondering twins who eagerly tested them out with growing amusement.

"Just what they need, more jokes to use on people." Ron scoffed.

"I thought you might like these, they're like every flavor beans but nothing too disgusting." Eileen held out a jar of Jelly Bellies, surprising Ron greatly.

"You got me something? Wow, jelly beans!" Ron exclaimed, reading the label to see what flavors were in them.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you'd find anything useful in this but I found this book on elaborate knitting patterns when we visited a bookstore..." Eileen pulled out a rather thick book and handed it to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sure it's wonderful, thank you, dear! You shouldn't have." Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly, perusing the book and looking curiously at the illustrations as if plotting how to go about them with magic.

"And last but not least!" Eileen pulled out an adorable plush bunny that looked more like a ball of fluff than a rabbit, a soft pink in color.

"It's so cute!" Ginny chirped as she took the plush toy and pet it, hugging it warmly.

Smiling at the happy faces at the table, she stowed away the rest of her gifts so as to keep them safe for her other visits.

Pulling her nose out of her new book, Mrs. Weasley said, "Eileen, dear, are you hungry? I can make something for you in a jiffy!"

"Oh no thank you, I actually have food with me. Cheryl sent me off with a care package of American food." Eileen displayed the rather large package full of goodies, "I haven't a clue what she packed but it smells delightful."

"Muggle food? From _America_?" Mr. Weasley's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he leaned forward in his chair, gazing expectantly at the package.

Giggling at his giddiness, she began to unwrap it, "Yes, they have wonderful food over there, Cheryl called it a melting pot of cultures."

"You don't say! Well let's have a look!" Mr. Weasley beamed with anticipation.

As she opened the package, she pulled out a box of cheese pizza that filled the room with its wonderful aroma.

"Oh, that smells divine..." Ron gazed dreamily at it.

"There should be eight slices to it, everyone can have a piece if you like." Eileen smiled, opening the box, "You have to fold them in half, they're a bit thin."

The family gladly dug into the pie and filled the house with delighted noises as more of the care package was emptied out. It produced a box of Oreos, a New York Cheesecake, a couple cans of an odd fizzy drink called "Mountain Dew" (which was promptly divvied out to everyone in glasses), a couple bars of Hershey's chocolate, and oddly enough, cooked bacon in a container.

"Bacon?" The twins marveled at it curiously.

"Yes, it's a lot different than the bacon we have here, its crispy and the fat isn't like chewing on a tire." Eileen popped the container open, nibbling joyfully on a strip. She had enjoyed it so much while she was with Cheryl, she must have made some while she was asleep for her to take home.

The family enjoyed the rest of the American delights as Eileen told of her exciting adventures in New York before it was time for bed. Following Ginny upstairs, Eileen got settled on the bed they had set up for her and went to sleep, eager to begin the next day as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 7: Weasleys Wizard Weezes

Eileen woke early to the sound of creaking floorboards somewhere outside the door, curiously peeking over the edge of her blanket to see shadows passing under the door on their way downstairs. Glancing over at the window, she found it to be still before 5 am, wondering who would be up this early during the summer. She crept out of her bed and quietly padded across the room, gently cracking the door open enough to allow enough room to sneak out in kneazle form.

Whispers downstairs told her that it was more than one person and she silently descended the stairs, peering over the railing to see two figures sneaking out of the house.

_Who's going out at this time of the morning? Couldn't be the men, they would take the fireplace out. _Eileen pondered before scampering down the rest of the stairs and following the figures outside unnoticed.

The figures briskly ran into the underbrush and disappeared out of sight, but Eileen could still smell them and swiftly followed. She trotted for quite a ways before spotting the figures stooped over a box that had been hidden within the shrubbery. Upon closer inspection, she realized the figures were identical in appearance.

"_Lumos_." She said after she changed back and glowered at the boys as they fell back with surprise.

"Bloody 'ell!" Fred exclaimed, gawking at her in the wand light.

"We didn't even hear you!" George clung to the edge of the box, looking quite startled.

"That's rule number one of stalking your prey." She cleverly cocked her eyebrow.

"You were in your Animagus form again, weren't you? Again I missed it!" George grumbled, squinting to adjust to the light.

"Maybe I'll show you later if you tell me what you're doing out here so early." Eileen whispered, peering around them at the box they were now sheltering behind them.

They exchanged curious glances before saying, "Don't tell."

"I won't, you know that. Is this part of the top secret business?" Eileen leaned closer.

Moving away from the box and allowing her room to huddle between them, they produced various items that they explained to her in detail.

"This is our latest invention: Ton Tongue Toffees! Eat just one and your tongue swells to ten times its normal size!" George whispered excitedly, "We haven't gotten a chance to test it on anyone but ourselves yet but it's wicked."

"Don't look at me." Eileen narrowed her eyes at them.

"Of course not! Oh, this is our favorite so far, Skiving Snackboxes! We're still working on things to put in it but it's going to have candies in it that give you excuses to cut out of class. These make you barf, though we haven't quite got the recipe right." Fred displayed a box of candies.

"Can't take the cure if you puke it right back up." George laughed half-heartedly.

They rummaged some more before the sun began to come up and they stowed their treasures away again.

"These are just backups, in case Mum manages to discover what were doing in our room and makes off with our stock." Fred explained as they headed back toward the house.

"I'm impressed, I thought you two just goofed off all the time." Eileen strolled along with them.

"It's not goofing off, it's product testing!" George winked.

"Sure it is. What about your O.W.L. tests? Didn't you get bad scores?" Eileen cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Who needs those stupid tests when we've got our futures to focus on!"

"The point of the scores IS your future, it gets you good jobs."

"But we already have a future, in pranks!" Fred posed dramatically with his brother and Eileen eyed them curiously.

"So you're not going to work at the Ministry like your dad and Percy?"

They scoffed and said, "No way!"

"Mum wants us to work there, I'd rather snog Filch." Fred frowned, crossing his arms.

"I hate office work, it sucks my soul out...it'd be like working in Azkaban!" George grimaced dramatically.

"I see. Well, hopefully I can help you improve on your products before I have to leave, I'd really love to see what you've got going on and how you're doing it." The inner Ravenclaw in her was about ready to wet itself with excitement over the challenge.

"That's the plan! Come on, we'll show you our order forms so you know what we're planning on selling!" Fred led the way back inside as they tiptoed back up the stairs, still early enough that no one was up yet. They barely got into their room when the bedroom door upstairs creaked.

"To the beds!" George hissed, launching himself at the bottom bunk of his bed and disappearing beneath the blanket in record time as if he'd done this a million times. Fred quickly followed, flying into his top bunk and waving at Eileen to follow. Transforming, she leapt up to his bed and hid under the blanket just in time as their door cracked open.

"Fred? George? Were you just up?" Their mother called sleepily, a slight hit of suspicion in her voice.

But the boys were skillfully feigning sleep, lightly snoring and pretending to be having good dreams. Waiting a moment before mumbling under her breath and shutting the door, their mother descended the stairs and was safely out of range when the boys peered out from under their sheets at the door.

"Whew, that was a close one." George commented, rolling onto his back and staring up at the bottom side of his brother' bunk.

"Yeah..." Fred seemed to be blushing slightly as Eileen snuggled against his body in an attempt to hide herself, cautiously peeking a twitchy pink nose out to sniff the air for signs of someone else outside.

"Man, now I gotta pee." George grumbled, hopping out of bed and padding to the door, "Be right back!"

As he disappeared out the door, Eileen changed back, staring around the room curiously to see if anything had changed since shed last been here. There were a few more boxes and brewing experiments sitting out but it was more or less the same mad scientists laboratory it had been before, except now there was an awkward looking young boy laying next to her on the bed looking right nervous about something.

"Um...Eileen...there's...something I wanted to ask you..." Fred whispered, his cheeks flush.

Blinking innocently, she whispered back, "Yes?"

Before he could open his mouth, George came back in and hissed, "You better get back in your room, Mum's heading for Ginny's room!"

Quick as a flash, Eileen wiggled out from under the covers and slipped off the bed, apparating as soon as her feet touched the floor.

Heaving a sigh of relief and shutting the door quietly, George whispered to his brother, "That was a close one! Mum would flip her lid if she caught her in our room this early!"

Groaning, Fred buried his face in his pillow and left George quite confused as he muttered, "I was so close!"

"Close to what?" George inquired cluelessly, perching himself on the ladder on the side of the bunk.

"What do you bloody well think?" Fred glowered over the top of his pillow at his brother who raised his eyebrows.

"Are you mad? If Mum caught you - " George gaped at him, the thought of his brother having a go at a girl in their room shocking him greatly.

"I wasn't doing anything! Not that I could...she'd probably blow up the house if I tried anything." Fred grumbled, burying his face in his pillow again.

George frowned at his brother for a moment before climbing down and rolling into his bed, trying to catch some z's before they had to officially be up.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 8: Fred

"Oh drat, I'm out of apples! Fred, could you be a dear and run out to the orchard for me and get some apples?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen, in the middle of baking a pie.

"Alright," Fred called back with a hint of exasperation, having been in the middle of research with Eileen and his brother. He turned his attention back to Eileen, "Wanna help, Dove?"

"Sure, I've never been in an orchard before." Eileen smiled as she set down the book she was reading and got up from the living room couch, "Are you coming, Mayhem?"

"I gotta go check on an experiment upstairs, it should be done brewing. Don't want it blowing up again!" George winked as he gathered the books he was reading and scampered up the stairs.

Seeing no one else in sight to drag along, the pair headed out the back door, through the garden, and out past the house through a corn field and some tall grasses to where a patch of trees stood.

"Are they all apple trees?" Eileen asked curiously, the tall grasses standing well over her head as she waded along beside Fred.

"Yeah, we don't have anything fancy. Mum likes baking pies whenever there's a good crop." Fred explained as they broke away from the grass and walked among the trees looking for ripe fruit.

"You live in such a wonderful place, Mischief, I wish I had all of this when I was growing up." Eileen fancied a rather tall apple tree with sturdy looking limbs, gazing up at the ripe harvest waiting to be picked.

"It's not that much, really. Where did you grow up?" Fred gazed down at her curiously, seeing the sparkle of a daydream in her eyes.

"In a small house in Guisborough, Cleveland. It was very quiet but we didn't have much of anything. There were a lot of grassy fields and small patches of forest near my house, I always escaped there whenever father was angry with me." Judging the height into the tree, Eileen jumped up and caught hold of a branch, walking against the trunk to get herself up into the tree, "I loved climbing trees, it was a great stress reliever. Plus my father couldn't climb trees so I would hide away until he left me alone."

"You're like a monkey," Fred chuckled from the ground, "but I'm better!"

With that, they were both climbing around in the tree, giggling and picking apples as they went, eating a couple for fun. Filling the front of his shirt with apples after tucking the hem into his pants, he held the load with his arms and said, "I'm gonna look like this when I get old!"

Laughing, Eileen said, "I can't see you slowing down enough to get fat!"

"Not right now, no, I've got too much of life to experience!" Fred laughed, "I mean when I'm much older and settled down with a wife and kids maybe."

"You want to get married?" Eileen blinked over at him from her higher perch in the tree, reaching for a tasty looking apple.

"Sure, gotta pass along the family business and raise a new generation of hooligans to terrorize Hogwarts! Don't you want to get married?" Fred joked but seemed somewhat serious at the same time.

"I never really considered it, family life for me wasn't exactly the greatest thing in the world," she mumbled, slowly pulling the fruit off its branch, "I guess if it were like how it is with your mum and dad I wouldn't mind. They seem to love each other very much."

"It's kind of gross, really. Snogging every day before dad goes off to work…" Fred began to laugh but drifted off, remembering his last birthday. Shifting awkwardly on his branch, Fred said quickly, "We should get back, Mum'll flip a lid if we goof off too long!"

"Okay." Eileen easily climbed down, helping Fred carry the crop back to the house where Mrs. Weasley quickly went about preparing them for the pie. They headed upstairs to the twins' room to check on George and opened the door to let out a huge cloud of smoke. Coughing, they fanned the air and wrinkled their noses at what smelled like a mix of boiled sauerkraut and spoiled raw meat.

"Ugh, what IS that?" Ginny poked her head out of her bedroom door, a highly disgusted look on her face as she stared at them.

"FRED! GEORGE! What ARE you doing up there!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from downstairs.

"Crap, clean it up, quick!" Fred shoved a reluctant Eileen into the room as he hurried to help his brother rectify the situation. Their cleaning and hiding skills were no match for Mrs. Weasley's swift movement as she was up the stairs and at the door in seconds, magicking the lock open to stand in the doorway looking cross.

Hands firmly planted on her hips and brow furrowed, Mrs. Weasley hollered in a shrill tone, "That is IT! You two have been brewing more of those silly potions for that bloody joke shop, haven't you! Out with it! What's that?"

Her wand was moving a mile a minute, picking out hidden potions and finished products, as well as discovering the order forms they had been attempting to stash away when she barged in. Glaring at the papers, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the descriptions of the items meant to be sold. Her gaze snapped up to the guilty looking faces before her, giving them a hard look before flicking over to Eileen who looked somewhat frightened by the whole ordeal.

Swiftly, Fred stepped in front of Eileen and said, "Eileen had nothing to do with this, Mum! She didn't even know what this stuff was, we wouldn't tell her."

"Yeah, it was just us!" George chimed in, hoping this wouldn't end too horribly.

Drawing in a long breath to prepare for the onslaught of lecturing soon to ensue, Mrs. Weasley began to shake the order forms in their faces and shrieked, "NO MORE! Do you HEAR me? You're suppose to be studying! Earning good grades! Thinking about the FUTURE!"

"But Mum, this is our future!" George tried to defend their work defiantly.

"What kind of future is this? Your father has worked so hard to see that you two got a good education, and this is how you repay him? WITH JOKES? What kind of respectable wizards destroy their future playing games! Do you want to put your father to shame in front of all his peers? In front of the Minister of Magic?" Mrs. Weasley barked shrilly.

"It's not all jokes, Mum! We've been working on other things too! Like this idea for a cloak that -" Fred tried to rationalize their experiments.

"Have you been working on your N.E.W.T.S? Forgot about those, didn't you? You failed your O.W.L.S miserably, 3 each! You're going to have a long meeting with Minerva when you get back to school!"

"Aww, Mum…" George sighed.

"We were busy, it's not like we're stupid or anything." Fred grumbled.

"Busy doing what, ruining your lives?" Mrs. Weasley was turning red, having been yelling the entire time.

"It's MY life! This is what makes ME happy! I don't want to be a damn drone and work in some damn boring office like my damn brother and -" Fred went off on his mother before being cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE! You're father works HARD to support this family, don't you dare say such things about his job!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, "Are you really THAT ungrateful?"

"No, I just -" Fred mumbled nervously.

"NO, you listen to ME! No more jokes! No more experiments! No more goofing off PERIOD! I don't want to see you two doing anything but studying and trying to make your father proud of his sons! End of discussion!" With that, Mrs. Weasley did away with all the potions brewing away in the room as well as any other evidence of their work that she could find, including the order forms. Turning, she stalked back out of the room and slammed the door behind her, leaving a very awkward silence behind.

No one spoke for the longest time until Fred moved suddenly, darting over to the closet and pulling out his broomstick. Stalking to the window, he threw it open and began to mount his broom as he said, "I'm out."

"Where are you going? Mum will flip a lid if you run off." George started to go for his broomstick too.

"I'll be back later, I just need some air." Fred grumbled, kicking off and disappearing out the window.

Pausing mid-grab, George sighed and lowered his hand, "I guess he wants to be alone…"

Frowning, Eileen grabbed George's broom instead and mounted it, taking off after Fred and leaving George behind to protest to the abandonment. Awkwardly flying over the grassy fields and trying not to fall off as she looked for Fred, she spotted him in the distance disappearing into a forested area. Gracelessly pursuing him, she fumbled her way through the trees before crash landing and dangling indignantly from a branch.

"Nice flying. Why'd you follow me?" Fred muttered as he floated over on his broom, looking grumpy.

"I was worried about you." Eileen grunted as she struggled to get her footing in the tree.

"It's not like I was gonna go jump off a cliff or anything," Fred grumbled before sighing and sidling up to her, offering his hand to her, "Come on, get on."

Blinking at him for a moment, she took his hand and climbed onto the back of his broom, still holding onto the borrowed broomstick as she wobbled on the seat. She rested her hand on his hip to steady herself, causing him to blush as she said, "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of these things."

"Sure you will…you can do anything." Fred muttered, trying not to show his awkwardness as he took her hand and slid it further around his waist, "Hold on tight, I want to show you something."

"Okay." Eileen did as she was told, leaning into his form as he leaned forward to fly off through the trees, making sure she kept the other broomstick close as well so it wasn't knocked away by passing branches. Weaving through the thicket, Fred took her to a tree that seemed to be way too big for its kind and for the forest as a whole, so wide and stocky that it almost reminded her of the twins' body type. She smiled to herself as they landed in a nice little nest between the broad branches.

"Welcome to my hide away," Fred sighed as he settled into a corner that looked out at a nearby lake and had a splendid view of the rolling hills that made up the region, "It's magicked so no one else can see it and Muggles can't stumble across it. I come here whenever mum and I have a serious row."

"Really? You hide in a tree too?" Eileen seemed intrigued by their similar behaviors as she settled against a branch across from him and watched him curiously.

Fred nodded and fell silent for a moment as he watched the world lull about below. Quietly, he glanced at her with a bit of caution, "Sorry about all of that back there, I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"It's okay, I did help you after all, I should have gotten some of the blame too." Eileen looked confused by his protection.

"Nah, if we let that happen mum would have thought you were a bad egg like us and never let you come by anymore. I like having you around, you're more fun than most of the girls at school. They definitely don't climb trees." Fred smirked a bit, causing Eileen to blush.

"I'm not terribly lady-like, am I?" Eileen looked into her lap at the dirt and smudges on her jeans from the various experiments and tree climbing adventures.

"You're not a lady, you're a witch," Fred grinned more fully, "You're not afraid of getting a little dirty in the name of witchcraft and adventure."

"I suppose so...why can't I be both though? Draco's mother is very elegant and sophisticated but she's a pretty good witch." Eileen almost pouted, a look of shame that she was so powerful but extremely uncoordinated when it came to anything delicate and girly.

Fred wrinkled his nose, "She's a hag, if she frowns any more her face will freeze that way. In fact, I'm not too sure it hasn't."

"She's not so bad. I think she wishes she had a daughter, we had a lot of fun playing dress up when I was at their home." Eileen fiddled with a twig that was entwined in her blouse, trying to separate it from the fibers without tearing a hole.

"You did? Why?" Fred made a face at the thought of the Malfoys having more offspring.

"For the dinner party they had, I didn't have anything fancy so she let me try on her clothes. I've never seen so many pretty things before, I wish I had that kind of money." She finally worked the twig out and flicked it out of the tree, watching it tumble to the ground below.

"Money isn't everything. I bet they aren't a very happy and healthy family like mine is!" Fred puffed his chest out proudly.

"They did seem a bit formal and disconnected." Eileen admitted with a sigh.

"Exactly. Money doesn't buy happiness, you make that on your own." Fred looked at her intently, making her feel a bit awkward.

Looking away at the hills in the distance, Eileen muttered, "Then why are you so determined to start this business if money isn't that important?"

His mood changing to a look of sullen regret, Fred looked away as well, "My folks have been struggling for so long trying to make sure we all get a good education and a better future than they had, I want to pay them back. They deserve to be taken care of, don't you think? Fix up the house so it's not falling down around them, buy my dad some nice robes with no holes or patches, maybe he can even get a better job if he didn't look like he was so poor. We might fight a lot, but I still love my parents, that's why I can't give up on my dreams just because they don't believe in them right now. I have my brother to back me up, and I have you...what more do I need?"

Eileen stared at him with a slight rosy tint to her cheeks, "Fred..."

Too embarrassed to meet her gaze, Fred got to his feet and gripped a branch over his head, leaning over the edge of the tree and shouting with all his might, "I am Fred Weasley and I'm going to be the greatest inventor in the world if it kills me!"

"Fred! Don't say such things! Get down from there!" Eileen scolded, swatting at his leg.

"I'll show you world! Just you wait! I'll go down in the history books as the amazing Weasley who revolutionized magic! Nothing's gonna stop me, not even my mum's wicked summoning spells!" Fred let out a string of laughter that echoed across the hills, pumping his fist in the air and declaring his worth to the land, "Come on, Eileen! Shout with me! You're going to be in the history books too, as the greatest witch that ever lived!"

"I don't know about that..." Eileen shied away.

"Don't be daft, you could best Ol' Moldymort himself if you wanted to! Come on! Say it! Say 'I'm the greatest witch that ever lived and nothing can stop me'!" Fred danced around the limbs of the tree like a crazed monkey.

"I'm the greatest witch..." Eileen muttered, afraid of shouting lest someone prove her wrong.

"Not like that, I don't think you even convinced the squirrels! You gotta be LOUDER!"

"I'm the greatest!" She said a bit louder.

"Come on, stand up and scream it to the world! I believe in you!" Fred grinned, urging her to her feet.  
Sucking in a breath for courage, Eileen got to her feet and grabbed a branch for balance, shouting, "I'm the greatest which that ever lived!"  
"And you can knock Malfoy flat on his arse any day!"

Laughing, Eileen blushed, "Fred!"

"It's true and you know it!"

"I can knock Malfoy flat on his arse EVERY day!" Eileen shouted, blushing at her profanity but feeling a surge of confidence building inside.

"YEAH! Hear that, world? Nothing's going to stop us! We're unbeatable!" Fred cheered, hooting and whooping for all to hear. The duo shouted and laughed until the sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving the world to ponder their declarations as they settled down for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 9: George

Several days passed since the showdown with Mrs. Weasley. Fred was grounded for the rest of the week for speaking ill of his father and eldest brother's work, causing him to miss out on any trips out of the house. Luckily, his twin had avoided such a punishment and was free to go out whenever he wished to...so long as his mother approved it. One such occasion came when Mr. Weasley made a trip out to Diagon Alley for supplies.

"Dear, I have to pick up some supplies from Diagon Alley, do you need anything?" Arthur Weasley called out as he stood by the fire place, Floo Powder in hand and ready to go.

"Yes! Could you be a dear and get me some scarab beetles and bubotuber pus?" Molly called back from upstairs where she was collecting laundry.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few!" Just as he was preparing to toss the powder, George skidded in from the backyard like his trousers were on fire.

"Where you going, dad?" George grinned, his cheeks flushed from his excursion outdoors.

Eileen came teetering in shortly after him, trying to catch her breath and pick corn hush debris out of her hair.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley to do a bit of shopping, I won't be long." Arthur replied, again grabbing up some powder.

"Can I come? It's so boring being cooped up in the house all week!" George begged as he danced about his father anxiously, "Eileen's dreadfully depressed with all this country life too! Weren't you just telling me how much you wished you could see some magical people again?"

Catching on, Eileen nodded, "I really do. Plus I need to acquire more parchment for my letters before I go abroad again."

"That's right, you're going to...Ireland, is it?" Arthur mused.

"Scotland, sir, to visit my friend Lucas." Eileen corrected, managing to put herself together and right her hair.

"Splendid. Well, if your mother says it's alright, I don't see why you two couldn't come. Your brother will be left all alone though..." Arthur glanced up at the stairs.

"Oh, Fred won't mind, he's busy studying!" George said as he trotted over to the bottom of the stairs and craned his neck to look up, "Hey Mum, can Eileen and I go out with Dad?"

"If you behave yourselves and stay with him! No buying anything to further your mischief!" Molly replied in her usual shrill tone of scolding.

"Yes, Mum!" Grinning broadly, George looked back at Eileen, "Come on, let's get our stuff!"

The pair clambered up to the twin's room to retrieve their bags and explain the trip to Fred who was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

Youre going without me? Fred looked just a bit envious of his brother getting to spend time with Eileen outside of the house.

I can make some arrangements for new supplies for our business, since Mums on our case all the time. George hissed as he checked his pack for the essentials before shouldering it.

Sighing, Fred turned and slouched in his chair, Alright, but make sure Dad doesnt catch on.

Of course, I could fly a car under his nose and he wouldnt notice. George gave a playful wink and nudged his brother, Well get this business going yet! Lets go, Eileen!

Giving the sulking twin a final glance, Eileen trotted after George as he barreled down the stairs to rejoin his father by the hearth.

Everything set? Alright then, off we go! Arthur threw a fist-full of silvery powder into the fire, causing it to explode into green flames. Passing off the flowerpot, Mr. Weasley stepped into the flames and clearly announced, Diagon Alley! before being whisked away in a tornado of flames before settling down again into a normal fire.

Ladies first! George held out the flowerpot.

Smiling, Eileen took a handful and followed Arthurs steps. George followed soon after and the group entered into the busy street of Diagon Alley. Throngs of witches and wizards - and questionable other magical beings - surged through the marketplace. Many families milled about the cobblestone street enjoying the culture and idly shopping for deals, their children begging for treats from nearby cafes or ice cream from Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour. Wizards and witches rushed by, in a hurry to purchase ingredients for potions brewing at home or simply running on a tight schedule. Peddlers roamed up and down the street selling their wares, some offering homebrewed potions, others cheap knockoffs of wizarding necessities like cauldrons and wands. All together it made a sight of magical proportions, full of life and color that Eileen found enthralling and a little intimidating.

Arthur headed to the right of the bank that stood at the center of the shopping district. At the end of the alley near the Leaky Cauldrons hidden entrance were several shops of interest. The Apothecary stood at the very end, traffic flowing in and out with parcels some that moved and twitched ever so slightly. Arthur turned to the teens and gave a cautious sigh, I have some business in the Apothecary, if youd like to do your shopping while Im busy we can get everything done before lunch.

Sounds like a plan! Lets get your parchment, Eileen. George grinned and ushered her off to the stationary store. Inside, they roamed through the shelves of quills and paper to find what she needed.

You sure do like writing letters, dont you? I never really understood why girls were so obsessed with writing about everything. George mused as he fiddled with a hawk feather quill.

How else is my godfather going to know how my summer is going? Eileen asked as she absently collected some scrolls. 

I dont know, why do you have to tell him about everything? I mean, I know hes nosyno pun intended. George playfully elbowed her as he crossed to a shelf of Muggle stationary.

Making a face at him, Eileen replied, Because I want to. Hes my guardian; I want him to know where I am and what Im doing.

Do you tell him about how youve been spending time alone with Fred in the trees? A teasing glint twinkled in his eyes.

Eileen blushed and almost dropped her armful of scrolls, What?

I should feel threatened by you, stealing my brother away from me, George grinned, But youre a great girl so I dont mind too much.

What do you mean, stealing him away? Im not taking him anywhere. Eileen looked confused as she adjusted her load.

You like him, dont you? George asked curiously, taking some of her collection to ease her burden.

Sure, hes my best friend, so are you. Eileen frowned, walking through the store to find the mailing envelopes.

Right George scratched his head awkwardly, deciding it wasnt the best idea to bring it up with her since she seemed clueless to such things. Instead he changed the subject, I gotta get some more parchment for our order forms since Mum made off with the stack we had.

Youre still going through with it? But she was so upset Eileen stared at him with a confused frown.

Did you stop doing magic when your father did everything in his power to stop it? George looked serious.

She had forgotten that she had confided in the twins about her rough past, at least as much as her magic was concerned. Looking down gravely, Eileen shook her head.

With a smile, George chucked her under the chin, Its the same thing with us, we were born to do this. Ever since we were kids shopping at Gambol and Japes, we wanted to open our own joke shop and be the best in the business. Its always been our dream, not to work at the ministrythats our folks dream. As fun as it would be to sit at a desk all day and file paperwork, Id rather be inventing new and amazing jokes that would wow the pants off the likes of Dumbledore. Granted, thats not much of a feat, he enjoys our pranks more than most of the teachers.

He does seem to enjoy a good laugh; he always gets a twinkle in his eye even if hes handing out a punishment. Eileen smiled up at George, feeling a little better.

Exactly! And as terrifying as our Mum can be, this is our future and we have to live it the way that we are meant to. If we got stuck at the ministry, wed probably end up with jobs in separate departments and wouldnt get to work together. Were a team, you cant split up geniuses. George grinned, collecting his own supplies, Do you mind pretending this lot is yours too? Dont worry, Ill pay for it.

Sure. Eileen smiled, knowing how important this was to them now. She admired his courage and determination, laughing in the face of adversity even in the grimmest situations. As she picked up a bundle of envelopes, she said softly, I wish I knew what I wanted to do with my life like you do.

You havent made any plans? George blinked in surprise, I would have thought youd want to work at St. Mungos or be an Auror.

I havent really considered it. Ive been too busy running from my past to think about the future. She replied dismally, finishing her shopping and heading for the front counter.

George followed, brow furrowed, You shouldnt focus on the pastits called the past for a reason. Why dont you talk to the teachers about it, see what they think. Im sure theyd be able to give you some job ideas based on how well you do in school.

Only problem with that is I exceed at everything I do, so I could do anything.

Careful, your ego might suffocate me. George grinned, waiting for his turn at the check out.

I wasnt trying to be egotistical, its a fact. Eileen looked confused, paying for her purchases and taking the bags, If I ask the teachers what they think I should do, theyll all suggest positions similar to their own. Professor Flitwick would tell me to go into the field of charms, Professor McGonagall would say I should be a transfiguration expert, Professor Sprout would insist that I work with magical plants

And Professor Snape would say you should become his evil minion and work in the dungeons with him? George hazarded a grin in her direction as he pulled out some coins to pay for his share.

Dont be ridiculous, he wouldnt want me to go into his field, Id be far too dangerous if I got mixed up in that business. I could even become the next You Know Who. Eileen scoffed mildly, ignoring the questioning look the cashier gave her as she picked up her purchases.

Laughing, George collected his own before scooping her bags out of her grip and slinging them over one shoulder with a smirk, Well one things for sure, if you did, youd be a lot easier on the eyes than he is.

Blushing, Eileen swatted his arm and left the store by his side, Thats not funny. I was being serious.

George frowned at her, I doubt you would, youre a good person. You have people you love and care for, why would you turn to the dark side?

I can feel itdeep in my heart, theres a darkness there that scares me. Even the Sorting Hat sensed it; why else would it place me in Slytherin? Eileen sounded concerned as she absently followed in his wake.

George stared at her thoughtfully before reaching up to ruffle her hair, We all have that little voice in our heads that urges us to do wrong, obviously Fred and I listen to ours more than we should but we dont mean any harm by it. Dont worry about managing your magic, Dove; it was only your second year. Everyones uneasy their first couple years, give yourself a break.

Gazing up at him, Eileen looked worried, ButGeorge, I was moved up to fifth year. I took my O.W.L. exams and everything!

Then you must be doing something right if you passed, even if it makes me sad that youll graduate before we do. George grinned, heading toward an ice cream parlor, Youll just have to make sure you dont forget us when you become famous and everyone wants your attention.

George Eileen couldnt help but smile at him as she settled into a chair at the parlor.

Sitting across from her, he settled their bags into a pile at his feet and waved to a server, ordering some ice cream before smiling at her, You mean a lot to us, Fred and I, even that old curmudgeon Snape seems to care about you. You cant be all that bad if so many people love you. I say you do whatever you want to do, not what other people want for you. Think about it, youve got plenty of time to decide.

No, I dont, this coming year Ill be a sixth year student. I have a year before I graduate, this is the year I have to decide what Ill do with my life, Eileen sighed and slouched a bit in her chair, Maybe I should have stayed where I was, I dont have enough time to think about it.

Youre going to see Lupin and Snape before school arent you? Ask them what they think; at least Lupin doesnt have any ulterior motives about his opinions. Snape seems to know you better than the rest of us do so he can help as well. George mused.

I never thought Id see the day that youd actually suggest I take Severus advice. Eileen shook her head in disbelief.

Im pretty surprised I suggested it toomaybe Im coming down with something. George felt his forehead for a fever.

Giggling, Eileen smiled at him and said, Maybe hes just rubbing off on you.

I hope not, Im liable to slip on the cobblestone with all that greasy residue. George grinned mischievously.

Eileen scoffed and chucked a roll of parchment at him as he laughed, having a brief kicking match under the table before their ice cream arrived and they put aside their differences for the sake of creamy dessert goodness.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes and Disclaimers: This story is about Eileen Pierce's summer between "Father Figure" and "Eternal Knight", she visits several of her friends and learns some interesting things about them in the meantime. Each chapter of this story will be about a different person she's staying with and the secrets they indulge. The characters starring in this short story are: Eileen (of course), Cheryl and Gregory Applegate, Artemis Prewett, Lucas, Page, and Roderick Beowulf, Fred and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape. Special thanks to Starr and Otaku for helping me find my inner New Yawkah! XD Enjoy and make sure you read it, some of this might be referenced in the next story! ~_^

Chapter 10: Scotland

Eileen woke early her last morning at the Weasley house, making sure all her clothes were packed and ready for her next long trip before ambling down for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had gone all out making sure she had snacks for her bus ride so she wouldn't go hungry, packing it all in a brown parcel for easy management.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble, Mrs. Weasley." Eileen held her snacks with both hands, finding it to be almost as heavy as an armful of books and wondering what she had packed inside.

"It's no trouble, dear; I can't let you eat rubbish on your trip! This should keep you going until you find your way." Mrs. Weasley beamed happily, grasping the girl by the shoulders and pulling her into an awkward hug, crunching the snacks a bit.

_I think I'll be eating these for weeks…_Eileen thought as she smiled and allowed herself to be hugged, unable to return the gesture. Quickly she was released and put back together with a motherly hand, something she missed greatly and envied the Weasley children.

"Don't forget to write!" Ginny smiled. Despite spending most of her time with the Twins, Eileen had befriended the youngest daughter who kept her up on student gossip and discussed boys with her – though she omitted anything regarding her brothers.

Eileen gave her a kind smile and nodded, "I have a lot of letters to write, I have a feeling I'll spend most of the ride doing that."

"I don't see how you could; I spend most of my time just holding on for dear life!" George smiled as he deposited his breakfast dishes in the sink.

"I'll manage, I'm used to writing in awkward places." Eileen felt a pang of sadness; she'd gotten so used to spending her days with the twins that she wasn't sure how she could have fun without them.

Coming up behind her and giving her a bear hug, Fred moaned, "Can't you stay one more week? I might have to come and kidnap you!" Leaning down, he whispered, "Come upstairs before you leave."

A slight flutter settled in her stomach as she nodded and tried to smile, "I don't think Lucas would be happy if I didn't show up, I have to share my time with all my friends."

"Alright but you better make it up to us at school!" Fred winked as he danced away and romped upstairs, acting as goofy as usual.

Eileen watched him go for a brief second before glancing at George, catching a slightly awkward look on his face as he looked away to collect more dishes from the table. Smiling at Mrs. Weasley, Eileen said, "I'll make sure I got everything from the room before I go."

"Don't take too long or you'll miss your bus!" Mrs. Weasley called as Eileen ran briskly up the stairs.

Cautiously, she went up to Ginny's room and shut the door before apparating to the twins' room to avoid suspicion. The second she appeared, she was pulled into a fierce hug as warm lips planted themselves on her own. He was doing it again, that kissing thing, but this time it was different. It wasn't a silly flirty kiss; it was a serious kiss with emotion backing it up. A dizzying rush of heat trickled down her spine and melted her legs as she desperately clung to her attacker, confused and yet oddly excited by the feelings. This didn't happen the first time he'd kissed her, what changed? When she was finally released from the kiss she was breathless, staring up at Fred's flushed face as he breathed heavily and watched her with an odd intensity that scared her.

"Fred…?" Eileen gasped, feeling tingles all over her body where he touched her, slight snatches of fear making her tremble.

"I wanted you to know that…I fancy you a lot, Eileen." Fred whispered, still holding her close in his arms.

"Fancy…me?" Eileen knew that term from her talks in the past with different women and girls. She had thought long and hard about the concept of love and wasn't too sure she had decided it was the thing for her to pursue.

"I know I'm 16 and you're only 12 but…" Fred looked down awkwardly, his arms pulling her closer.

Unsure of what to say, Eileen grimaced and looked away, pushing him back half-heartedly, "Please…don't do this. I don't know what I want to do with my life, I can't think about this too."

"Come work with us! We could invent things together and remake the face of magic completely! Don't you like working with us? With me?" Fred corrected himself, unwilling to let her go as he gazed into her eyes hopefully.

"Fred…" Eileen begged, feeling her heart pounding desperately, torn between going with him and going her own way. Looking back in hopes of talking him into releasing her, she was pulled into another kiss deep with passion that was beyond her understanding. Weakly her hands trembled, gripping the front of his shirt as she softly whimpered.

Awkwardly Fred pulled away, head bowed to hide his red face behind his red locks. Scuffing the floor with his shoe and scratching his head, he turned and went to his desk, "Just…think about it, okay?"

Eileen swayed as she desperately tried to regain control over her body, feeling her powers welling up inside. Catching her breath, she nodded her head, unable to respond verbally.

Anxiously, Fred glanced back at her before pulling a package out of his desk from a secret compartment, holding it out to her, "Here, take this. It's just a prototype but…I want you to have it. If I can't be around to keep you safe, at least my work can protect you for me."

Taking the package gingerly, she unwrapped it with trembling hands and produced a black cloak made of soft cotton and imbued with strong protective spells. Blinking away the haze in her mind, she ran a hand over it curiously, looking up at him with quizzical eyes, "A cloak?"

"A magicked cloak, this thing will protect you from the vilest of curses, even the Unspeakable ones." Fred smiled through his awkwardness, hands stuffed down in his pockets.

"Even…how? It's impossible to block Unspeakable curses! How did you do it?" Eileen gaped at him then the cloak, feeling a rush of awe bathing over her giddiness as her mind raced with the possibilities.

"Sheer Weasley ingenuity, we don't always waste our time with silly jokes and pranks." He smiled softly, relaxing his stance.

"Does your mother know about this? This is amazing…has it been tested?" Her brain immediately begged to test it and prove its worth.

"Yeah, we have a friend who's a certified wizard who helped us test it with all the curses and stuff we would get in trouble doing with our own wands. And by friend I mean my brother Bill." He grinned and winked, "But don't tell anyone, this is one of our crown jewels, Mum doesn't even know about it. We're afraid she'll make us work for the Ministry for sure if she knew about our more serious products."

"She would be so proud of you two…" Eileen admired the craftsmanship, knowing they were smart but still impressed by the level of quality put into it.

"Someday…" Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You should get going, George has stalled for us long enough."

Feeling the awkwardness setting in again, she nervously looked up at him expecting another kiss. Instead he gave her a slow hug, burying his face against her soft white hair. She shivered at the gentleness of the embrace and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. He usually smelled like whatever experiments he had cooking, but occasionally he wore cologne that reminded her of spiced apple pies. Today was one of those days, and she savored the scent as much as she did his warm arms around her, making her feel as safe as she felt when she was with her guardian.

Hearing his mother calling up the stairs, he quickly let go and jumped back to his desk, "Go on, before she catches you in here!"

Flush with embarrassment, she apparated into Ginny's room and donned the cloak, feeling it instantly warming her and humming with the magic it held in every fiber. As she ran her hands slowly over it, Mrs. Weasley popped her head into the room, "Eileen, dear, are you alright?"

Hesitating, Eileen spun around and flew into her arms, burying her face in her bosom, "I'm going to miss you, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Oh my darling, I'll miss you too. Why don't you call me Molly?" She smiled softly, hugging the frail girl warmly, a little surprised by the sudden display of emotions.

"Okay…Molly." Shutting her eyes and clinging tightly, she fought away the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"There there, dear, don't cry. We'll see each other again, don't you worry. Why don't you come to visit before school starts? We can go shopping for your supplies together; I know just where to get all the best bargains." She smirked, proud of her thrifty shopping.

"Thank you, Molly." Looking up from her nestled spot in Mrs. Weasley's plush figure, she smiled through the tears, "You've been so kind to me."

"You kept my boys in line, why I haven't had to yell at them half as much as I usually do during the summer! I ought to have you over every year, if it'll spare my house any further damage!" She laughed, wiping away the girl's tears.

Sniffing, she giggled too and reluctantly pulled away from her comfort, "I just might take you up on that offer, I feel at home here."

"You will always have a home here with us, Eileen." She tucked her hair behind her ear before frowning a little at the cloak she wore, "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, I left it in here by accident." Eileen blushed lightly, tucking herself away in its folds.

"It's a very nice cloak; I'd hate to lose it too. Looks like it could keep the strongest winds out." Molly smiled, patting her shoulders.

"And then some." Eileen smiled before she was ushered downstairs and into the kitchen for one final farewell before heading outside to meet the bus by the street.

As the bus hurdled to a stop at the curb, Eileen waved to the small gathering that had followed her out, feeling more tears pricking her eyes as she boarded with her belongings. Settling into a seat by the window, she watched as Fred gazed at her as if he wished to join her and George looked somewhat jealous of their bond, their mother oblivious of the looks all together. A second later, they disappeared into the whirl of the world as she was carried away on a breakneck ride through the countryside.

"Where to this time, miss?" Stan smiled down from his post at the front of the bus, somehow managing to remain standing through all the rough twists and turns.

"The highlands of Scotland, the Beowulf Estates. I'm going to see my friend Lucas for the next week." She smiled, seeming to float in her seat like a cushion of air kept her stabilized.

Whistling, Stan grinned, "Ya sure know a lot o' rich wizards, doncha?"

"I just know people, I know the Weasleys too and they aren't rich. Lucas is my classmate from Hogwarts, it'll be his second year this year, he's anxious about his classes and I promised I'd help him prepare." Eileen replied as she pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Awful kind o' ya. Well I hope ya have some fun while yer there." Stan cheerfully called out the next stop as they raced through their destinations.

She spent the next couple of hours writing to Snape and Lupin about her adventures, omitting the bits about Fred and his confessions lest she find it awkward to face them later in the summer (or find news of Fred's death by the hands of her step-father). After a nap and some snacks of meat pies and delicious pastries, she arrived in Scotland around late afternoon.

Eileen gazed around and up in wonder. All around her grassy hills of the most brilliant green rose up to the sky in lumpy mounds and steep slopes. Smatterings of trees and brush sprung up here and there among the shallow grass where bare faded rock didn't show through, forests and marshes in the distance. Fresh air and faint bleats of sheep being herded through the countryside greeted her as she got off the bus. Looking around for signs of the homestead she would be staying on, she discovered a gate standing open and leading to a small pebble path leading over a hill and through a patch of trees.

"Just follow that path there and it'll lead ya straight ter the estates, miss. We'd take ya ter the door but last we did, nearly ran o'er some sheep." Stan chuckled from the door.

"That's alright, I could use the walk. Thank you!" Eileen waved as Stan popped back in the bus and it disappeared from sight. With a sigh, Eileen began her trek up the road and over the hill, hoping it wasn't too far from the front gate to her destination. At the top of the hill, she was treated with a view of a lush valley full of pine trees and a smattering of stone buildings peeking above the greenery. Admiring the sight, she slowly made her way down into the valley, heading for the civilization she'd spotted and hoping it was the right place. She passed pastures of wildflowers and scraggly shrubberies, herds of sheep and cows freely wandering around without a care in the world. A stream babbled by on one side of the dirt path, winding through the valley and disappearing into the woods, carrying with it a variety of fish including some young trout.

As she gazed about at the countryside all around her an echo of metal against wood rung out through the quiet land and caught her attention. Curiously she followed the chopping until she found a bridge leading over the brook to a property hidden behind a wall of trees. Slowly she crept across the wooden structure and peered around a clump of trees to see who it was. Eyes widening, she was treated to the sight of a tall young man with tawny skin and a trim but muscular physique, long brown locks tied back at the nap of his neck by a cord of black leather. Sweat gleamed off his shirtless torso as he swung the hefty axe and cleanly cleaved a log in two, stooping to pick up the pieces and toss them onto an already decent pile of firewood. A breeze swept by as he bent to grab another log, sweeping up his dark and light green kilt and flashing a glimpse of his equally tawny upper thighs. Eileen cleared her throat hoping he'd hear her so she wouldn't be caught staring.

Turning, the man shielded his eyes against the sun to see her, revealing a handsome face that seemed somewhat familiar. A second later he grinned and set down his axe, brushing his hands off on his kilt as he strode across the yard. He had the longest legs she'd ever seen, taking the expanse in barely a few steps before he was upon her, towering over her by more than a head. Placing his hands on his lean hips, he smiled broadly before speaking with a deeply rumbling voice, "Well there ye are, lassie! Pup was aboot tae carve a rut in the foyer wid his pacing!"

"Pup?" Eileen blinked, straining to look up at the man's face instead of his nicely sculpted abdominal muscles. She wasn't sure why this man's near nudity made her feel giddy but something about him caused a slight blush to color her cheeks, she hadn't felt this way in the past.

"Ma Wee brother, Lucas, I like tae call him pup cause he's not a full grown wolf like I am." The man winked, "I'm Roderick, it's nice tae finally meet you."

"I didn't know he had an older brother, have you already graduated from Hogwarts?" Eileen looked around at the estate, mostly taking a break to stretch her aching neck.

"Actually, this is ma last year coming up. I'm nae as smart and clever as ma younger siblings so I goat placed in Gryffindor for ma charm and chivalry." Roderick stretched his back lazily, showing off more of his tight muscles as he did.

_I bet you did…_Eileen thought, trying not to stare at the fine example of physical fitness, shifting her stance awkwardly.

Cocking his head to the side, he eyed her curiously before asking huskily, "Tired? We are a little ways from the main road."

"I'm okay, it was a long ride though." Eileen admitted, feeling slightly fatigued from the trip.

"Well then, cannae have ye on yer feet for a moment longer! Let me take ye inside." Roderick grinned, scooping her up with one strong arm as if she weighed nothing, whistling, "You're even lighter than ye look!"

Gasping in surprise, she desperately clung to his broad shoulder, feeling her cheeks warming up even more as she sat on his forearm, her legs held securely against his stomach by one large hand. Flustered, she squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying ye inside, what sort of host would I be if I let ye walk another inch on those tired feet?" Roderick grinned at her shamelessly as he picked up her suitcase in his other hand, "Ye have the most amazing eyes, ye know that?"

"Amazing? They're unnerving." Eileen blinked in surprise as she was carried across the patchy lawn to the front door.

"I donnae think so, they remind me of a she wolf that runs in our woods, she's an amazingly strong creature. Took down a twelve point stag just last winter wid her pack, even our best hunters couldnae catch the beast." Roderick's gaze set Eileen's heart racing with excitement, just as it did when Fred was thrilled about one of his experiments going well.

"Sounds quite impressive, I don't see how I could really remind you of her. I'm not very impressive at all."

"Sometimes the most impressive things come in small packages." He gave her another charming smile, a hint of wolfish cheek mixed in to give her a chill down her back. Stepping into the foyer, he stood tall and proudly announced, "Why I was just in the front yard chopping wood, yes I was, and found this adorable wee bint peeking oot of the woods. Can I keep her?"

"Eileen! Ya big galoot, put her down!" Eileen's young friend Lucas came scurrying over from his pass through the sitting room and fussed at his brother. She noted his appearance, he was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a kilt of the same color as his brother's, his shoulder length brown locks hanging freely around his concerned face.

"Away, I wis only being nice, she looked jeeked." Roderick made a face at his brother as he held out the suitcase for him to take, ruffling his hair as soon as he had, "Be a good pup and run her things upstairs."

Embarrassed, Lucas swatted his hand away and replied indignantly, "She should go upstairs too, I'm sure she'd like to change."

"Oh, ye have a point," He turned his attention to her and purred seductively, "Shall I carry ye tae yer chambers and help ye into something more comfortable?"

"RICK! She's only 12! Stop it!" Lucas shouted at his brother, threatening to beat him with his fist as he struggled with Eileen's luggage.

Completely clueless of the act suggested, Eileen responded calmly, "I would like to change and perhaps take a shower, I think I can manage on my own though."

"We only have baths here, lass, I hope ye donnae mind. Let me show ye tae yer room." Roderick smiled warmly, ascending the stairs with her still seated safely on his arm.

"RICK, WAIT! SHE'S MY GUEST! RIIIICK!" Lucas scrambled up the stairs behind his brother, trying to keep up as he took them two at a time and told jokes about family life at the Beowulf estates, charming Eileen all the way while ignoring his brother's pleas.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Beowulf Clan

Eileen crawled out of her warm bath, having taken her sweet time soaking all signs of travel from her pores and hair. Cautiously, she peeked into her room to ensure she was alone before padding across the hardwood floor to her suitcase. Opening it, she found its contents missing and frowned.

"Where did they go?" Eileen puzzled, looking around and spotting a bureau across the room. She approached it and peered inside, finding most of her garments safely tucked away with care. Going to a wardrobe a few steps away, she found the remainder of her clothing hanging neatly with her shoes lined up below them. Wondering if they had normal Muggle servants or house elves, she drew out a ruffled blouse and jeans, swiftly drying and pulling everything on. Once dressed, she drew a comb through her long fine hair before pulling it back in a black silk ribbon, tying it neatly at the nap of her neck. Barefoot, she padded out of the room and downstairs, slowly exploring the home in search of her hosts.

The estate had the appearance of an old castle, stone walls and rich dark hardwood floors at every turn with elegant wooden doorways and banisters all carved with intricate Celtic designs. Running her hand over the railing as she descended the stairs, she gazed at paintings that watched her in return, some boisterously greeting her as they drank heavily from tankards in their hands. She giggled at a few of them as she absent-mindedly stepped down the stairs and nearly ran into a body at the bottom. Blinking and stepping back a few steps, she drew up to eye level with Roderick who appeared to have also bathed since she was gone and bore a tight fitted grey band shirt with the name "Proclaimers" written across his chest. His hair had also been freed, falling over his shoulders in a deliciously messy manner.

"Oh, Roderick, hello. I hope I didn't take too long." Eileen clung to the banister, ready should he try to carry her away again.

"Nay, lass, ye'll be here for a week so dinnae concern yourself wid time. Dinner's almost ready, if you'd like tae join the family in the dining room?" Charming as ever, he waved a hand toward a hallway that disappeared around the corner from the foyer.

Glancing in the direction he motioned, she slowly stepped down the rest of the way, careful to give him a wide birth, "Your family? How many?"

"Aye, yer fellow Ravenclaws Lucas an' Page, as well as the other sprongs," Roderick smiled, watching her with a twinkle of amusement in his amber eyes. "They're either too old or too young tae be in Hogwaurts. An' Mum an' Da, naturally."

"…sprongs?" Eileen frowned in confusion. This Scottish vernacular was becoming difficult to understand.

"Oh aye, me brathers an' sisters." He winked, leaning on the banister casually.

"Other siblings? Just how many are there?" Eileen looked surprised, since neither Lucas nor Page talked much about their family life.

Pushing off from the railing, he lead her down the hallway toward the dining hall. Roderick strolled casually with the gait of a powerful man, "There are three older, a boy and two girls, all married wid their own weans. Then there's me, Page, an' Lucas. The youngest are five an' three so they winnae start at Hogwaurts for a while yet."

"That's a lot of children…one more than the Weasleys have." Eileen gazed up at Roderick with awe, "How can they afford to put you all through school?"

"We're very well auf, ye see, our family has owned land in these highlands for centuries. The Beowulf clan runs this entire glen, from this side o' the valley tae the other. It's a heavily magic valley, even the famed Ms. McGonagall lives here in the valley."

"Really? She lives here? I didn't know that…" Eileen had known she was of Scottish descent but she had no idea where she, or any of the teachers aside from Snape, lived outside of school. She was quite convinced that some of them lived at the school, as Dumbledore always seemed to be there.

"Aye, if ye'd like tae arrange a time tae ride oot an' see her we can." He smiled, coming up to a pair of tall wooden doors.

"Oh I don't want to bother her on her break…" Eileen muttered, never quite having bonded with the headmaster of Gryffindor, not enough to impose a visit on her without prior arrangements.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Roderick stopped and turned to her, "If ye change yer mind, just tell me. Until then…meet the clan!"

Eileen heard an uproar drift through the doors as Roderick pulled them open, revealing a room full of lively and boisterous folk. There were more in attendance than he had insinuated; several older men and women sat apart from the gaggle of younger family, all of which were laughing and joking just as boisterously as the paintings on the walls upstairs. They surrounded a table that seemed to go on forever through a room rivaling the Grand Hall of Hogwarts in length. Hanging from the walls were impressive animal racks and heads that no doubt had been hunted by the family over the centuries, bordered by the occasional banner of the clan tartan. Hanging from the ceiling was the most amazing collection of antlers arranged into a chandelier with magicked candles interspersed between the racks, all of which floated independently of each other at the center of the room. Eileen paused at the doorway, marveling at the ancient room full of love and life, a little overwhelmed by it yet feeling the same at-home feel she got from the Weasleys.

There was a slight hush as the people noticed her glowing white hair, turning to gaze upon the young girl with wonder. A gentle yet firm and warm hand rested between her shoulder blades as Roderick announced in a voice that resounded without aid of magic, "Oye! Our guest has arrived! Show her soame o' that Beowulf hospitality!"

A roar of delight rose from the near silence as children rushed over to greet her, all giving their names and telling her about all the stories they'd heard of her and the gifts she had. Eileen practically leaned into the hand on her back for safety as she nearly fell over from the greetings.

"Aye away, she's my guest! Get off!" Lucas fought through the crowd to Eileen's side, taking her hand to lead her to a chair beside his, "Sorry about that, they get excited by new people."

"It's alright. Are they all your family?" Eileen asked in a light voice, trying to recover from the loving assault as she settled into a chair.

"Aye, they're my brothers and sisters and cousins, and nieces and nephews." Lucas smiled, sighing a little. "They can get a bit overwhelming, it's so much quieter at Hogwarts."

"It's wonderful." Eileen said suddenly, smiling a bit as she looked around at all the people surrounding the table.

Blinking in surprise, Lucas leaned in, "You really think so? I was afraid you wouldn't like it, you usually like quiet places."

"When I'm studying, yes; you forget who my best friends are." She grinned at him. "I rather like lively families, it's nice. I like to hear their stories."

"Then ye came tae the right place, lass!" Roderick plopped himself into a chair on her other side, much to Lucas' disgust. "We're Scotsmen, we live tae tell tales! Every evening during dinner we share stories, it's a bit like theatre. Some times we get oop oan the table an' dance."

"That's because you drink too much whiskey." Lucas scowled at his brother.

"Aye, that I do, but I dinnae need it tae have a good time." He gave Eileen a wink, causing her to blush. Why, she didn't entirely know, but the idea embarrassed her.

Clearing his throat, Lucas called her attention back to him. "Did you have a safe journey, Eileen?"

"Oh yes, it was quite uneventful. I was relieved to get out on my feet, if I weren't tired I would have explored off the road." She admitted. "The woods look magical."

"They are, lass, I'll have tae take ye oot tae see them in the morrow." Roderick smiled down to her, reclining in the chair to stretch his long legs under the table.

"WE will take you out." Lucas glared at him. "And if there's anything you need, we can go into town for some shopping."

"I'm okay on stationary but I am in need of personal care items." Eileen explained in her calm and quiet voice.

"Then we'll make a trip in town -" Lucas began to explain before his brother interjected.

"We can take the horses! Have ye ever ridden a horse, Eileen?" Roderick leaned an elbow on the table and shifted to face her more.

She looked a little surprised. "A…horse? I can't say I have, not technically, I can barely ride a broomstick."

Roderick let out a hardy laugh as he replied, "Two different beasts, lass! Ye cannae fall auf a horse unless ye get bucked. I think ye'd enjoy it, I'll show you tae the stables in the morn!"

"They're rather large creatures…" Eileen recalled the time she had ridden the back of one of the centaurs in the forbidden forest, he had been very large compared to her, she could barely get her tiny legs around his thick equine body. Granted, she had grown a little since then but not by much.

"We have smaller fillies ye can handle, no worries, lass." He reassured her. "Ye can borrow one o' the girls' horses, I'm sure they wonnae mind."

"Ye can take mine, Eileen!" A smaller girl piped up, bouncing up in her chair to kneel with her hands on the table, trying to be noticed. She was about her size, perhaps a little younger than she was, with wild dirty blond curls that bounced with her every movement.

"That's Anna, she's only 10." Lucas relayed to Eileen when she looked a little lost, "She belongs to my oldest brother, Archie and his wife Beth." He nodded to a happy couple several seats away who had been watching their daughter with kind smiles.

"Me birthday is next week! Da says I can go tae Hogwarts this year!" Anna chirped, her voice peppy as a bird in the early morning.

"How delightful, my birthday falls just before the school year too." Eileen smiled.

"Really? When is it? How old will ye be?" Anna bounced with excitement.

"It's two weeks before school starts, I'll be 13 this year." Eileen replied, realizing who she'd be with that week. She smiled softly.

"Can ye stay fer me birthday? Pleeeeeaaaase?" the little girl had the most convincing pout Eileen had ever seen. No doubt she was used to getting her way.

"I'm not sure, I have a guest visiting my home sometime next week and I don't want to inconvenience him." Lupin had not been specific about the time he planned to visit and she didn't want him showing up to an empty apartment.

"Awwwww, it's oan Tuesday!" She pleaded, leaning over the table more.

Smiling at the girl's enthusiasm, she devised a compromise. "How about we celebrate it this week while I'm still here?"

"Brilliant! We can celebrate yer birthday too, Eileen!" Roderick chimed in, turning to the rest of the family. "What do ya say? Could we push the festivities up tae this week so the wee lass can take part?"

Blushing at the suggestion, Eileen muttered, "Oh, you don't have to throw a party for me too…"

"Aye, lass, we do! You'll be a teen this year! It's the beginning o' the greatest years of yer life, we cannae have ye celebrating it oan yer own!" Roderick clapped her gently on the shoulder.

"More like the roughest years of your life!" Archie chimed in. "Dinnae lie tae the lass, Rick! It's hell oan the hormones!"

"Really?" Eileen blinked, wondering if that was what she had been feeling different lately.

"Oh aye, ye go a bit mad till ye get used tae it. A lot changes, ye'll be turning intae a lady." Roderick gave her another wink. "Dinnae be too surprised if the lads start chasing after ye!"

"Why would they do that?" Eileen was a little confused but then she remembered the way Fred had been behaving around her and it began to make sense.

"Y'are a bonnie lass, if I were younger I'd be stealing ye away from me brather in a second!" Roderick's wolfish grin caused the most peculiar look of embarrassment and hate on Lucas' face.

"RICK!" Lucas stammered, furious with his brother's words, looking like he was moments away from jumping over Eileen to strangle him.

"Tuck in!" The head of the table announced loudly to interrupt the fight, snapping his fingers to summon dinner to the table. A feast magically appeared before the hoard, hearty and bountiful with Scottish delights.

Eileen watched the family cheerfully devour the meal, smiling at the warmth she felt from just being around them. Oh how she loved big loving families, and wished she belonged to one.

"Are you okay, Eileen?" Lucas leaned over to whisper loudly over the ruckus.

Returning her attention to her friend, she smiled, "I'm fine. Your family is wonderful."

He made a face in disbelief, "My family?" Lucas shook his head. "They're not that great."

"No?" Eileen was surprised and leaned in too. "You don't like your family?"

"They're too loud and obnoxious." Lucas sighed, watching his two little brothers launch peas at their older sister who was protesting and threatening to curse their noses off.

"Ever since I spent time at the Weasley house, I've wanted to be in a big family…I wish I had so many relatives." Eileen gazed dreamily at the feuding children.

"You're an only child, right?" Lucas looked jealous. "I wish I was an only child. I wouldn't have to put up with this crazy bunch all the time."

"You don't have as heavy an accent as the rest of your family, do you not spend much time at home?" She had noted a few slips of Scottish vernacular in his speech but for the most part, his accent was very light.

"He fancies himself a proper British gentleman, not soame roguish cad like me." Roderick grinned slyly at the pair leaning close over the dinner table.

They jumped apart and Lucas scowled at his brother indignantly. "You are a useless sod!"

"Lucas! Watch yer mouth!" His father bellowed from across the table, causing the boy to frown more and stare at his lap in defeat, clutching his napkin in his lap.

Eileen frowned too but her frown was aimed at Roderick. "What's wrong with the way he is? I like Lucas the way he is."

"Aye, lass. I reckon he likes ye too. The way he goes all rosy when he talks aboot ye." Roderick chuckled, amused by his brother's constant indignant reactions to his teasing.

Before Eileen could respond, Lucas shot out of his chair and stalked away from the dining table, making a beeline for the doors.

"Luc, where are ye goin'?" His mother inquired, concerned over the fighting.

"Tae bed!" Lucas hollered back over the boisterous conversations that gradually hushed as he banged out of the room.

Confused, Eileen started to get up to follow him when Roderick gently took her hand and held her still. Looking over at him with a frown she said, "I should talk to him, let go."

"Nae, lass, let him be. He's a ball o' fury an' hormones. He needs tae be alone for a bit." Roderick smiled, guiding her back into her seat.

She complied begrudgingly, looking over at the half open doors and hoping her friend was alright. She would check on him in the morning if he didn't wake for their ride, hopefully he felt better by then.


End file.
